Padres por accidente
by Andree H
Summary: ¿Que sucedería si a pesar de no haberse conocido jamás, Bella y Edward estuvieran unidos por un error? Bella descubre que esta embarazada, pero es virgen, Edward no la conoce, pero ambos saben que ese bebé los unira de una u otra forma...
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Dolor.

Dolor y sus manos sosteniendo una de las mías era todo lo que podía sentir en aquel momento.

Pero, cuando el dolor significa conseguir o llegar hasta aquello que más amas es algo que soportas con alegría.

Justo en aquel momento, estaba sintiendo esa clase de dolor. Un dolor terrible y maravilloso a la vez.

Un dolor que no solo yo sufría. Aquellos ojos verde esmeralda transmitían parte de su sufrimiento hacía mí y de vuelta.

Un grito desgarrado y finalmente ahogado escapo de mi garganta y el sonido más hermoso del mundo llegó a mis oídos. Un llanto.

Después, todo se desvaneció.


	2. 4 semanas

**4 semanas**

**Bella POV**

Tenía un problema…

Un **GRAN** problema.

Un retraso inexplicable de cerca de un mes. ¡UN MES!

Fui a mi armario, tomé un saco y salí de mi departamento, enojada con la medicina, el tiempo y luego conmigo. Tuve que volver por las llaves de mi pick-up y salir nuevamente.

El tiempo era muy frío aquella mañana, bueno, Forks era frío hasta en julio. Pero ahora estábamos en septiembre. La otra mala noticia era que iría al hospital hasta Seattle. Y maldición, que lo único bueno de aquel día era que en Seattle había sol.

Ibas hasta allá por que la oficina en la que empezaría a trabajar lo ordenaba, la última vez que había ido era para unos chequeos generales en los que Charlie insistió muchísimo, ayudado por el buen Jake.

El hospital reportaría todo sobre mí a la oficina. Fantástico.

Iba diciendo una que otra maldición mientras recorría mentalmente lo que tenía pensado para aquel día. Lo primero después de llegar al hospital, sería desayunar, había salido de casa sin hacerlo debido a unas terribles nauseas mañaneras. Otra cosa mala de mi corto día. Y faltaba. Puse un CD de Celine Dion en el aparato de estereo que Jake me había regalado y pude relajarme un poco. El Chevy avanzaba lento pero seguro por la carretera. Charlie había abierto una cuenta para que yo comprara otro auto y desde hace más de tres años que ambos depositábamos dinero en ella. Tenía ya el suficiente dinero para un BMW o un Ferrari, pero amaba tanto mi pick-up Chevy rojo desgastado y ruidoso.

Tuve nauseas otra vez y me orille a la derecha de la carretera.

¿Nauseas? ¿Otra vez?

Empecé a ordenar mis pensamientos como debía ser.

Si me detenía a ver bien mis síntomas, iba a descubrir que parecían de un embarazo.

IMPOSIBLE

Yo aun era virgen, cosa que Jake no dejaba de reprocharme.

Pensé en los últimos exámenes que me había hecho. Fueron unos días después de la muerte de la abuela Marie.

No estaba muy consistente de lo que hacía, así que ni idea que había pasado.

Encendí la pick-up de nuevo y me puse en caminó a Seattle, con la corazonada que ese día iba a cambiar mi vida.

**Edward POV**

Contesté el teléfono que había en mi oficina. Acababa de venir de la sala de pediatría para tomar un expediente y encontré el aparato sonando.

-Edward Cullen al habla…

-¿Doctor Cullen? ¡Por fin!-reconocí la voz de ese doctor, era el doctor de fertilidad de Sophia (se pronuncia como si tuviera acento en la "o"); Kevin Marcus.

-¿Qué ocurre, Marcus?- se oía muy tenso y como si le doliera hablar.

-Edward, necesito hablar contigo, hermano, hay un pequeño problema-dijo aun tenso.

-Claro Kev, ahora voy, no vayas a morir por favor…- colgué el auricular y corrí hasta el área de fertilidad, cuatro pisos más abajo. Me precipite a la oficina de Kevin y vi un pequeño montículo de papeles apilados en su escritorio.

Los ojos azul oscuro de Kevin estaban muy abiertos y había una expresión de terror hondo y verdadero en ellos.

Kevin se levantó y apenas estuve dentro de su oficina me arrastró hasta una silla.

-Dime por el amor de Cristo, que conoces a una mujer llamada Isabella Swan y que ella prestó su vientre para que tu y Sophia tuvieran a su hijo- habló atropelladamente y yo casi caí de la silla.

-Más lento Kevin, estas asustándome, repítelo, y trata de respirar.

Kevin dio varias bocanadas y finalmente se sentó. Me tendió dos expedientes y comenzó a hablar.

-Estaba revisando unos expedientes que me trajo mi asistente, el de tu prometida y esta chica iban juntos.

Ella se llama Isabella, y según esto papeles, ella se sometió al tratamiento que debía hacerlo Sophia. Pero la firma de Isabella no esta en ninguna de estas hojas de formulario. Lo que si se, es que lo que debería estar en el vientre de tu casi esposa, esta en el de esta chica. ¡Edward, el laboratorio se equivoco!

Me agarre de los reposabrazos con tal fuerza que creí que los haría trizas. No era coraje lo que sentía. Era terror.

¿Quién era Isabella Swan?

¿Qué hacía mi hijo en su vientre?

¿Qué sabía Sophia de esto?

Un montón de preguntas empezaron a llenar mi mente y me sentía mareado. La única palabra que salió de mis labios fue "Carlisle", lo que pareció prender el foco de la cabeza de Kevin.

-Isabella hizo una cita con tu padre para esta tarde. Ordenó unos análisis generales.-casi me grito.

El otro sonido que vino a mi, fue el de mi localizador.

Una emergencia.

-Me voy-dije como robot- volveré cuando esto haya pasado, cuídate Kevin.

**Bella POV**

Corrí para llegar a mi cita y justo cuando iban a dar mi lugar a otra persona tuve la fortuna de ir llegando.

Bendito Dios.

Abrí la puerta del consultorio del Doctor Carlisle Cullen, sin saber que el primer paso que diera a esa oficina cambiaria mi vida.


	3. Adíos Compromiso

**Adiós compromiso**

**Bella POV**

Me senté donde el doctor Cullen me había indicado que tomara asiento, no pude evitar seguirlo con la mirada.

Para ser un hombre de edad madura, ¡era muy guapo!

-Bueno, Isabella…

-Solo, Bella- corregía.

-Ok, "solo-Bella", podríamos empezar por tus síntomas.

Enumeré cada uno de los síntomas que había tenido y vi que en la cara del doctor se insinuaba una sonrisa.

-Bella ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste relaciones sexuales?-preguntó el doctor, entre divertido y confundido.

-¡Soy virgen!-exclamé.

La cara del doctor fue de película. Sus ojos de color azul se abrieron desmesuradamente y su boca tomo la forma de una "O" perfecta.

-Lo siento, pero es que tu sintomatía me dice que podrías estar embarazada.- se disculpo.

Yo asentí levemente y murmuré un simple _no hay problema_.

-Te haré unos exámenes de sangre, tu expediente dice que vives en Forks, bueno, los resultados estarán por la tarde, tal vez puedas verlos hoy mismo.- el doctor garabateo algo obre una hoja de color rosado claro, unida a un pequeño sujetapapeles, como los de las camas de hospital.

Pasé a hacerme los exámenes a la clínica y apenas me sacaron la sangre y tomaron unas muestras de mi orina salí corriendo a una cafetería. Necesitaba comer y despejar mi mente. Mientras comía le di vueltas a una revista sobre automóviles que había comprado al salir del hospital, la verdad era que durante el trayecto a Seattle estuve de acuerdo con Charlie en que mi pick-up podía ser algo difícil de domar. Se volvía más viejo cada día.

Vi un lindo Audi A3. Me gustaba el color plateado y el color arena-dorado. LA verdad solo me faltaban mil dólares para completar la suma necesaria. Exageré al pensar en un Ferrari…

Continué viendo la revista, consiente de que en realidad no veía nada, lo que había pensado el Doctor aun me inquietaba.

**Edward POV**

Corrí, prácticamente volé a la oficina de Carlisle, consiente de que era demasiado tarde para encontrar a quien buscaba. Eran casi las seis de la tarde, y normalmente a esa hora, la consulta había terminado.

-¿Edward?- Carlisle no preguntó más, esperaba una explicación de mi entrada barrida sobre su impecable alfombra.

-Puede que te parezca absurdo, pero si ordenaste análisis para una chica llamada Isabella Swan, tengo que verlos.-dije con toda la rapidez posible.

Carlisle me miró, más confundido aun.

-El laboratorio de fertilidad parece haber cometido una equivocación, y al parecer inseminaron a esa chica con mi esperma.- dije.

Carlisle casi se cayó. Abrió un cajón de su escritorio y comenzó a rebuscar. Yo sabía, que él sabía que ambos sabíamos que eso era solo para abrirse con el paciente, pero esto era más que necesario. Abrió el sobre con los exámenes y me tendió los resultados. Los recite en voz alta.

-No tiene anemia- al parecer comía bien…

-No padece ningún tipo de enfermedad- era sana…

-Tiene cuatro semanas de gestación…-y si, estaba embarazada.

**Carlisle POV**

-Tiene cuatro semanas de gestación- y Edward cayó de espaldas al suelo. No pude evitar que a mi cabeza viniera esa frase de mi padre "_y azotó la res…_".

-¡Edward!- tomé el florero que Esme me había mandado llevar a la oficina. _Necesita un poco de color, mi amor_ había dicho. Y bañe a Edward con el contenido del florero, flores incluidas. Edward se levantó de inmediato, medio ahogado por las flores y el agua helada. Me miró con los ojos verdes llenos de confusión y de preguntas. No tenía idea de que hacer por él. Mi hijo estaba en un verdadero problema.

-¿Qué puedo hacer Carlisle?-preguntó con la voz quebradiza, entre la histeria y el coraje, cosa que no entendí.

-Bueno, debes de hablar con Bella. Ella me pareció muy razonable hijo.

-No toda la gente es razonable cuando le dices que tendrá un hijo de un desconocido-contradijo Edward.

Sonreí a mi pesar. Tomé el teléfono que había en mi escritorio y le dije unas órdenes a mi secretaria.

-Isabella Swan tiene otra cita para las ocho de hoy, Edward; si quieres puedes venir, de todas maneras hay mucho que explicarle.

**Bella POV**

Entré al hospital y fui directo al segundo piso. El doctor Cullen no iba a atenderme en la consulta, si no en su despacho. Fui al elevador, me aterrorizaba, pero era mejor que subir las escaleras.

Caminé por los amplios pasillos del hospital, casi del todo vacíos y finalmente encontré la puerta que tenía una placa metálica con el apellido del doctor.

Antes de tocar, escuche unas voces dentro de la habitación. Me quedé en completo silencio y escuché con atención, no era muy de mi estilo hacer algo así, pero, ¿Cuántas veces te cita el médico por la noche para darte los análisis de unos estudios?

Me llegaron los fragmentos de una conversación ahogada y abrí la puerta sin tocar. Lo olvide casi por completo.

El Dr. Cullen estaba sentado en su sillón de cuero negro y había un hombre que me daba la espalda pero era quien hablaba con él. Tenía el cabello de un raro color cobre y su voz me parecía de lo más suave y acariciador que había escuchado.

-¡Bella!-dijo el dr. Cullen con sorpresa.-Llegas a tiempo.

-Buenas noches Dr. Cullen.

El buen médico sonrio y continuó:

-Te presento a mi hijo, el Dr. Edward Cullen.- Y Edward si que volteó hacía mí. Había una mirada que no supe descifrar en sus ojos, esos ojos de un impactante color esmeralda. Bien, era mucho para la primera mirada. Salude de mano a Edward y tomé asiento como me pidió el su padre. Sus miradas se enconraron y el Cullen de mayor edad fue quien habló en primer lugar.

-Los resultados de tus exámenes hace un par de horas que estan listos, Bella.

La noticia me animó. –Pero hay un problema con el que nadie contaba.

Ok, todo el animo al suelo.

-¿Qué es lo que anda mal?-pregunté.

-Bueno, no se bien como explicarlo, Isabella- noté que Edward estaba sudando, y más desconcertada aun esperé por la respuesta de Carlisle Cullen.- Al parecer los laboratorios de fertilidad se tuvieron un error de papeleo, y hace un mes, cuando viniste para tus análisis de rutina, te practicaron una-tomó aire y terminó-…una inseminación artificial. Tienes cuatro semanas de gestación, poco más poco menos.

Parpadeé un par de veces y luego ladeé la cabeza, como si no entendiera lo que ocurría. Lentamente los engranes de mi cerebro se movieron con más rápidez y caí en cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¡**UNA INSEMINACIÓN ARTIFICIAL**!

Hasta yo que no era muy buena con todo lo de la medicina más aya de un Tylenol sabía lo que eso significaba.

Un bebé.

¡¡¡¡¡¡**POR DIOS UN BEBÉ**!!!!!!

-¿Co…Como?

Esta vez, Edward puso una mano sobre el hombro de su padre, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera despertar de una pesadilla.

-Se cometió un error en el laboratorio dado que mi prometida y tú se apellidan de la misma forma. Durante los papeleos, sus ordenes de exámenes se confundieron- Edward hizo una pauda trago saliva y continuó.- Antes de que tomes una desición sobre lo que quieres hacer, te pido que me lo digas. El, el niño que esta en tú vientre también es mi hijo.

-Yo…yo no, no se que decir- balbucee. Y de verdad no sabía, ¿Qué podía hacer una chica, de veintitres años, futura desempleada y madre?

-Por favor, no quiero presionarte, lo juro, pero si no lo quieres, yo puedo quedarme con él, siempre y cuando decidas terminar el embarazo.- dijo

-¡NO! ¡Claro que lo quiero!-exclamé, aunque no tardé un segundo en llevarme ambas manos a los labios y taparlos, como si hubiera blasfemado.

Bueno, la verdad como no querer un niño, un bebé en sí. Los niños siempre daban alegría y esas cosas, pero esta no era la situación adecuada.

Ambos Cullen me estaban observando sorprendidos por mi reacción. Me levanté de la silla con rapidez, tal vez demasiada, por que de inmediato me maree y se me nublo la vista. Antes que cayera, Edward me sostenía precariamente. Tiró de mi brazo y envolvió mi cintura mientras me mantenía levantada.

-Eso fue peligroso- dijo agitado.

-Yo soy peligrosa- dije con una risa nerviosa- me caigo tantas veces al día que me extraña no ir siempre con un brazo en cabestrillo o con muletas.

La expresión de Edward cayó como diciendo "Ella es un peligro para _nuestro_ hijo"

De pronto reparé en lo que yo misma estaba pensando, desde cuando **mi** bebé, era **nuestro** bebé. Bueno, no es que hace mucho que lo supiera… ¿Acaso cinco minutos? Pero bueno, era mi desición.

Pero la verdad Edward Cullen empezaba a contar justo en este momento…

* * *

**Hola!**

**Estoy super contenta por la aceptación que ha tenido este fic. La verdad no se bien como expresarme con el humor, pero todas las opiniones son aceptadas, sin importar que digan. (Si critican haganlo a consiencia, duele a veces)**

**De mientras agradesco a todas y todos los chics que dejaron reviews. **

**Los adoro, me dan a saber lo que opinan y si debería seguir con el drama y la cocina. (creo que cocino bien..)**

**Con cariño**

**Andree  
**


	4. Edward, eres el padre

**Edward eres el padre**

**Edward POV**

Detuve el auto frente al edificio de apartamentos. Estaba cansado hasta más no poder. Tenía mucho que hablar con Sophia y mucho que hablar, aun mucho más con Isabella.

Dejé las llaves del Volvo con el vallet y entré al edificio.

-Buenas noches, Dr. Cullen- saludó el velador. Eran casi las once.

-Buenas noches, Franckie.

El hombre sonrió y yo continué caminando destino al penthouse.

Esperé mientras el ascensor subía lentamente, y mientras la música (horrible música de ambiente) sonaba sin cesar. Un timdre suve me indicó mi llegada frente al fatídico destino. Mi novia.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, con ninguna intención de entrar.

Silencio. Total y completo silencio en el apartamento. Solté un profundo suspiro de alivio que nada tenía que ver con estar en casa.

Me senté en el sofá de la sala y puse la cabeza entre las manos. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto de lo ocurrido, pero no quería pensarlo. Era demasiado aberrante. El solo pensar que Sophia tuviera algo que ver con eso.

Sophia.

Maldición. Nunca se me había ocurrido pensarlo en serio. Sophia era una modelo inglesa; con una carrera brillante y un novio médico perseguido por sus "compañeras de trabajo" o eso decían. Cunado le propuse matrimonio dos escasos años atrás, nunca se me paso por la mente tener un hijo o algo por el estilo. Hasta que Alice tuvo su propio hijo. Amaba a mi sobrino.

El hijo de Alice y Jasper se llamaba Carlisle, eso en honor a papá y a que era su primer nieto.

El chiquillo era simplemente encantador…Ok, no es normal que un hombre piense así, y no lo pensaba en un mal sentido. Pero Carlisle Whitlock era inteligente para su solitario año de vida, tenía el cabello del mismo color que Jasper y unos ojos de color castaño claro, cercano al ambar que Alice describía como topacios.

Y allí entró mi lado paternal.

Había tardado meses en conseguir que Sophia aceptara la inseminación artificial, de haber otras circunstancias no habría sido necesario, pero Sophia había tenido un aborto espontaneo de tan solo seis semanas. Estuvo deprimida por meses. Y ahora esto. No sabía cual iba a ser mi actuar y no sabía cual sería o había sido el de ella.

¿Había actuado Sophia llevada por el temor, si es que lo había hecho? ¿Acaso era puro egoísmo de su parte? Ni idea. Pero ese niño que Bella esperaba era mío y de ella. Cosa que a Sophia si que iba a molestarle.

Me propuse firmemente quedarme allí, durmiendo en mi cómodo sofá negro. Pero la verdad es que necesitaba enfrentar a mi mujer.

Me levanté y fui a la recamara. No era muy de mi agrado los colores que decoraban el cuarto, pero generalmente no me ocupaba en eso. Rojo y negro, nada demasiado alegre.

"_Destinado a fracasar, hermanito"_ me dijo Alice.

Entré a la habitación y me encontre con que Sophia estaba despierta, hablaba por teléfono con alguien en voz baja y colgaba cuando di un paso dentro.

-Hola cariño.

Observe sus ojos de color azul claro, demasiado claro, en opinión de Rosalie.

Sophia era una mujer hermosa, bonita no era su término. Una mujer bonita es una mujer que sabe aprovechar su encanto aun de forma inconciente, como Isabella Swan… Sacudí la cabeza y volví a pensar en "Sophi".

Su piel ligeramente dorada, por un bronceado natura iba a contraste con su cabello de color negro oscuro. Sophia tenía lo necesario, y en el lugar correcto, pero dudaba de algunas cosas que no eran visibles.

Sus sentimientos cambiaban continuamente, sus afectos eran indemostrables y tenía muy pocas amigas, si es que en realidad las tenía. Viviamos en un departamento, por que ni siquiera Carlisle, que siempre fue muy condescendiente, la tragaba. Pero mi familia decía; si Edward es feliz…

Y en realidad creí que lo era.

Mis hermanos vivían en Forks.

Alice y Jasper vivían en la casa en la que alguna vez vivimos todos.

Emmett y Rose habían preferido algo más cercano a la civilización y vivían más en el pueblo, no en las afueras del norte, donde vivimos (Alice, Emmett y yo) hasta nuestra adolecencia.

Carlisle y Esme tenían la casa de Forks y además la de Seattle, que era muy parecida a la del pueblito.

La situación con Rose y Sophia era intratable.

Sophia había ganado un casting para un comercial que Rosalie de verdad quería y para el cual había estado preparandose por meses. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el papel del comercial era de mi prometida y mi cuñada (casi hermana) moría de rabia. Seriamente pensé que la golpearía.

Alice no soportaba a Sophia pues veía demasiadas cosas a su alrededor en el futuro.

Siempre le daba jaqueca cuando venían de visita. Jasper era solidario conmigo pero la verdad prefería cien mil veces a su mujer y a su hijo que a su miserable cuñado.

Esme… Ella si que era otra historia.

El día que les dí la noticia de mi compromiso con Sophia, Esme se levantó de su lugar a la mesa y grito que no quería verla jamás en su casa de nuevo y menos aun si era conmigo. No entendí su actitud hasta que un ácido comentario de mi querida duene-Alice me saco de mi ensueño.

-Mamá sabe que Sophia no es tú tipo de mujer Ed, terminarás muy mal. Ella no quiere verte sufrir y prefiere que las cosas sean así.

Carlisle me dijo que Esme había llorado durante toda la noche.

Pero aun así no la deje.

¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso era así de imbecil?

Sophia me había alejado de toda mi familia y hacía que mi vida fuera un asco cuando no estaba con ella.

Mi prometida y _futura esposa_ estaba arruinando mi vida.

-Hola, amor- Sophia me lanzó los brazos al cuello y me dio un beso en los labios. No respondí. -¿estas enojado, tesoro?

No sabía como responder a esa pregunta, pero la posible respuesta era…si, si lo estaba.

-No-dije-... Pero estoy extremadamente confundido, Sophia.

Ella se sentó en la orilla de la cama y me miró con una extraña mueca de inocencia mal fingida.

-¿Qué sabes de Isabella Swan?

Casi oí todos sus músculos tensarse cuando lo dije. Ella lo sabía.

-Nada…nada en absoluto, cariño.

-Eres buena mintiendo, Sophia, pero esto es grave, necesito saber de ella.

No dijo nada y tuve que recurrir a otras medidas.

-Si no me dices lo que sabes de esa chica, ahora mismo me voy de aquí, sabes que seré bien recibido por mis hermanos si digo que te he dejado- nunca había usado eso contra ella.

Sophia cerró los ojos soltó un suspiro y me miro con ojos fríos, el azul tan claro que Rose odiaba estaba congelado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-preguntó con un tono frío y desprovisto de emoción.

_Todo…_

-Desde el principio, Sophia Swan… Todo…

-_Claro…Bien, todo empezó cundo tuviste la estúpida idea de que debíamos tener un hijo, sobre todo cuando prometiste casarte conmigo el día que te dijera de mi embarazo._

_Lo hize, me embaracé. ¿Pero acaso funcionó? No…-_se contesto a sí misma.-_Después de aquel aborto lo cabile muchisímo antes de pensar en embarazarme de nuevo._

_¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Si de verdad me amabas por que buscabas un pretexto para casarte conmigo. No te conté nada en absoluto cuando empecé a tomar anticonceptivos. ¿Sabes lo facil que eres de evadir? Claro que fui a los estudios y fingí seguir al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones de Kevin, pobrecito, creyó que de verdad sentía ilusión._

Pude sentir romperse mi corazón cuando las últimas palabras de Sophia me atravesaron. Ella no quería ser madre, no solo de un hijo mío, si no de el de nadie, pero principalmente de mi.

_-Luego vi a esa chica, Isabella. Se veía joven, justo de mi edad, mismo apellido, que suerte. Entonces los pensé. _

_¿Por qué no usarla como __**incubadora**__? Ella solo sería madre de ese niño por unos meses, de hecho, ya lo es._

-Isabella quiere a **mí** hijo, Sophia.- dije, haciendo enfasis en la palabra _mí_.

Palideció bajo el bronceado de su piel y recupero el tono a lo poco.

-_Todo el mundo tiene un precio Edward Cullen, tú, tú quieres un hijo, ese es el precio de estar a tú lado. Yo, yo también tengo un precio, pero yo cuesto mucho menos que tú, yo solo valgo el dinero que en mí se invierte-_dijo duramente-_ Isabella Swan también tiene un precio, te lo aseguro. Ese niño será tuyo si lo quieres. Pero yo no estaré allí. Me he dado cuenta que para ti no vale la pena que este contigo, no sin un mocoso a mi lado._

Comprendí entonces lo que mi madre, Alice, Rose e incluso Emmett y mi padre habían notado en un principio. Sophia era una mala mujer, una mujer fría, dura y suave solo en la coraza.

-No tienes que irte ahora- dije, el departamento lo pagaba yo. – Iré a casa de Alice.

Ella sería la más gustosa en verme.

**Bella POV**

Me metí a la cama hecha un verdadero lío.

Estaba embarazada…

Quería al bebé…

Edward Cullen era el padre de mi hijo…

Estaba comprometido…

Continué enumernado razones hasta que sonó el teléfono.

¿Quién llamaría después de medianoche?

-¡BELLA!

Yo no había dicho ni hola y la voz de Jake ya estaba reventandome los timpanos.

-Bella, donde estabas, que hacías, por que no contestabas, llevo llamando todo el día.-dijo de golpe.

-Hola, Jake- se rió de mi.

-Tan lenta como siempre.

-Jake, sabes, no me encuentro muy bien ahora.

Sentí que Jake se movía tal vez estaba haciendo algo que requería sus manos.

-¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

-¡No! Jake, son más de las doce de la noche, olvidalo, si quieres mañana, pero ahora es tarde-le dije, aunqe sabía que al despuntar el alba, Jake estaría en mi casa aporreando la puerta. – Dejame dormir, mañana hablame de lo que sea.

-Sabes que me tendrás allí a primera hora ¿Verdad?

-Si, lo se, y da algo de asco.- no daba asco, yo sentía asco. Dejé el teléfono en mi cama y corrí a mi diminuto cuarto de baño. Maldición, acababa de cenar.

¿Qué tenía de malo un sandwich de moztasa?

…

Bueno, en realidad tenía mucho de malo, era de pura moztasa, pero yo no quería nada más. Genial…

Escuché un ruidito como un zumbido, después de enjuagarme la boca recordé el teléfono, sobre mi cama, Jake…

Jake le gritaba al auricular.

-Calla la boca, Jake, me matas.

-¿Qué paso, Bella?

-Pues que de verdad sentía asco…-no era mentira ¿Cierto?

-Ah…Claro…Ok, Bella, cuidate y descansa… si puedes…

**Edward POV**

Eran más de las cuatro de la mañana cuando llegué a casa de Alice.

El Porche Turbo 911 de color amarillo canario resaltaba en la entrada del garage. Toque el timbre con la esperanza de que Jasper no durmiera con un bate de beisbol bajo la almohada.

En pocos segundos alguien abrió la puerta, pero no era Jasper quien llevaba el bate, si no Alice.

Retrocedí unos pasos y deje que Alice me mirara a la luz del portico.

-¿Edward?

-¿Alice?- se veía terrible en mitad de la noche, casi alba.

-¿EDWARD? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí a las…?

-Cuatro…

-…Cuatro de la mañana, si... ¿Si?

-Si, dejé a Sophia, Alice.

-Bienvenido entonces.

Mi expresión cayó al ver la resplandeciente sonrisa de mi pequeña y recien descuebierta, agresiva hermana.

Entré con mi mochila sobre el hombro. Me precipite demaisado realmente, por que solo llevaba ropa para un par de noches.

-Puedes usar tu vieja habitación, solo no nos despiertes muy temprano con tu drama marital hermano-dijo Alice. De pronto la miré. Ella debía hacer sabido que yo iba a Forks, pero aun así, la atrape desprevenida.

Cuando subía la escalera de vuelta a su recamara le pregunté en voz alta.

-Sabías que esto pasaría ¿No es verdad?

Me dedico una significativa mirada y dijo.

-Claro, pero no lo se todo…

* * *

**Hola nuevamente…**

**Me sorprende muchisimo la cantidad de reviews que he recibido y me da muchisima alegría (uso demasiado la palabra mucho…)**

**Me encantaría enumerar a todos los que me han dejado review, por que cada uno contiene su opinión especial. Pero en cuanto a uno en especial me quede sorprendida.**

**¿En serio hay una novela con el mismo tema? Vaya…**

**Ok, otra cosa. No he hecho los capitulos tan largos, por que como he reiterado muhco (casi hasta cansarme) no se me da el humor, soy muy dada a los drmas y tragedias, estoy intentando un nuevo estilo, y ¿saben? Es muy dificil. **

**Por eso los capitulos me salen cortitos, al fin encontre una explicación después de pensarlo durante horas.**

**De nuevo mil gracias por su apoyo…Las quiero ( y los si hay los)**

**Andree**


	5. Jake, te presento a Edward

**Jake, te presento a Edward**

**El padre de mi bebé…**

**Bella POV**

Escuché como mi puerta era aporreada, y resignada me levanté de la cama, con el cabello hecho un montón de marañas.

Caminé con precaución hasta la puerta de entrada y abrí lentamente, para evitar que Jake me derrivara.

-¡Por fin, Bella!- Jake entró como un bolido de todas formas y me abrazo.- Pensé que te habían abducido los aliens.

-No…- Ok, Jake estaba muy raro.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó con cara de preocupación.

-Cansada- eso no era una verdad mentira…creo.

-Oh…-Jake puso cara de puchero y le dije resignada:

-Sueltalo, Jake, no ando tan mal.

-Te traje un regalo.

-Jake…-iba a empezar a reclamarle y me dijo con tono autoritario.

-No, no tienes derecho a reclamos con tú manía de, _Bella no quiere un regalo_.

Corrió fuera de mi casita y volvió con una caja que tenía agujeros y que hacía un extraño sonido de respiración.

-Dime que no es un mutante-suplique en tono de broma.

-No… ¡Es mejor! Se llama Red.-Abrió la caja y vi un cachorrito de San Bernardo, chiquito y dormido en el fondo de la cajita. Estaba hermoso y su pelaje se notaba suave solo de vista, pero, iba a ponerse enormísimo.

Solo que no pude resistirlo, tomé al cachorro en mis brazos y este abrió los ojitos.

Era suave y sin esperar, me lamió la mano.

-Es…Oh, Jake, es muy lindo, pero, no cabra en esta casa.- casi solloze, tan bonito era el perro.

-Bela, exageras, tienes un patio de tamaño normal, además tuvimos algo de ayuda extra-dijo, con un tono despreocupado y refiriendose al cachorro, no a mí.

-¿De ayuda? ¿Quién les ayudo?- era raro pero Jacob buscaba hacer casi todo por el mismo.

-Quil, claro, no sabía que se le daba bien eso de la construcción hasta que hizo la casa de Red.

-¿Por que el perro se llama como un color?

Jacob parpadeo visiblemente confundido por el ritmo que hice tomar a la conversación.

-Oh...Red, bueno, eso preguntaselo a Sam, así que no tienes que preocuparte, no me costo nada. Red es un regalo de la reserva para ti… Aunque más mio que de los demás. JOJO…

Le di un puñetazo jugueton a Jake. Con eso él trataba de decir que esperaba que cuidara al perrito por que era un regalo de todos y era muy querido, tanto allá como lo iba a ser por mí.

-Bueno, entonces, Red.- dije como hablandole a una persona- quedate en el sillón mientras el abuelo Jake va por tu casa.- Jake me miro indignado, y con la mirada le recordé nuestro viejo juego sobre las edades.

-Cierto, tenía setenta la última vez que me dio jaqueca- se quejó teatralmente.

Fui a la ventana y vi que empezaba a lloviznar.

Jake fue hasta su Volswagen Golf 1.8T y sacó de la cajuela una casa blanca de techo rojo, que hacía una agradable parodia de la mia.

Entró un tanto mojado y le lanzé una toalla, con la que empezó a secarse.

Miré con expresión taciturana la casa. Era como de metro y medio de alto.

-Red va a crecer ¡muchooooo!-se justificó Jake.

-Claro-sonreí al ver a Red acurrucado frente a mi chimenea apagada.

Sentí rugirme el estomago, era cierto, aun no desayunaba. Pensé en mi nada agradable experiencia de la noche anterior y un escalofrío me rcorrió la espalda.

Fui directo a mi cocinita y busqué algo inofensivo en el refrigerador, pero estaba ejos de tener ganas de cualquier cosa, a pesar de que a mi nevera no le faltaba nada. Nota mental; Charlie hace bien guardando sus cupones del periódico. Sonreí y miré a Jacob, que jugaba con Red en el tapete. Dios, Jacob casi parecía un cachorro, sacidí la cabeza, me mareé ligeramente y decidí al menos tomar una galleta. Busqué en mi alacena superior y encontré unas Oreo. Sonreí más ampliamente y tomé las galletas con alegría, abrí el paquete y me puse una galleta en la boca.

-Oye, Jake, ¿Quieres una?

**Edward POV**

Me levanté y me metí deirectamente a la recadera. Aun para la época y el frío que debia hacer fuera, tomé una ducha fuera. No era relajante, pero despertaba. Salí aun empapado y me sequé. Tome algo de mi antiguo armario. Sorprendentemente, la ropa aun me quedaba, y eso que era de mi primer año de universidad. El año en que me fui a Inglaterra. Aunque el instituto lo había hecho en Seattle.

Alice me mandó con un guardarropa nuevo, y este quedó aquí, estorbando a la gente.

Me clacé con una camisa azul oscuro y me sentí pálido contra esa tela tan oscura.

Todo por pasar el verando entre libros…

Los jeans me acomodaban perfecto y me puse unos zapatos deportivos, esos si los llevaba conmigo.

Alice entró a mi cuarto, afortunadamente estaba vestido. Se veía un gran cambio de la bruj…personita que me había abierto la puerta por la madrugada, es decir, iba arreglada.

-Aquí esta la nueva dirección de Bella- dijo tendiendomé un papelito perfectamente doblado.

Mire el papel, extrañado, consternado, inesperado.

-¿Cómo sabes donde vive?-pregunté.

-Bella era mi mejor amiga durante el instituto.- contestó mi hermana con sencillez. Sentí mi boca abrirse en una mueca, como si no entendiera lo que ocurría.

-¡Alice!

-¿Que?- su falso tonito de inocencia, tan conocido para mí, me estaba gritando que ella había visto lo que iba a ocurrir y no se lo había dicho a nadie, debía llevar meses teniendo visiones con Bella y con lo del bebé.

-¡Lo sabias! Lo sabías y no me lo dijiste, dejaste que Sophia hiciera lo que le vino en gana.- estaba sorprendido, pero no estaba realmente enojado, cosa que no entendía.

-Bueno, Edward, te voy a poner los naipes sobre la mesa.- con fuerza increible me derribo en la cama y me quede sentadido como un buen chico.- Tú, señor **quiero-hacer-mi-vida-lejos-de-la-familia-enamorarme-de-una-seso-hueco-y-copiar-a-mi-hermana-menor**.-tomó aire- Has cometido tal cantidad de errores que me sorprende que seas un médico descente. Esme lleva un año sin verte, solo porque TÚ te negabas a ir a su casa hasta que _doña Perfecta_ no fuera recibida allí. Rose no te habla y Emmett no te habla tampoco, por respeto a lo mucho que Rose odia a tú prometida. Yo no te había visto en Forks desde la época de los dinosaurios por que tampoco iba a ir a verte a Seattle a que _estupidette_ criticase a Jasper y a Carlisle Jr., por poco que me importe la situación. Nadie de nosotros lo soportaba. Cortaste nuestros lazos por una imbecil que no valió jamás la pena. No me vengas entonces con un discuros de ¡Oh, Alice! Eso ya lo hace Jasper muy seguido.

-A…Alice…

-Partiste a la familia Edward, no esperes que todos esten contentos. Y ahora, idiota hermano, ve a ver a Bella o va a decirle que si a Jacob Black.

-¿Eh?- aun no preguntaba y Alice me miro de forma penetrante.

-Hazlo ¡YA!

En dos minutos estuve subido en el Volvo y camino a la dirección que Alice me había dado. Como era sabado, no me preocupaba el trabajo, tenía turno en el hospital el domingo, pero estaba pensando seriamente en una transferencia a Forks. Llegué a la casita, que más bien parecía una casa de muñecas, muy al estilo de la madre de mi hijo. Sacudí la cabeza. No es que Bella fuera como una muñeca, pero la casa le cuadraba. Había un Golf frente a la verja. Ese no era el auto de Bella, por que un pick-up rojo y desgastado estaba frente al garage de la casa. Creo que estaba fuera por falta de espacio.

Bajé del Volvo y no me interesó mucho irme calando de agua mientras llegaba a la puerta de la casa. Toque el timbre y escuche un ladrido inofensivo y unas risas, para después oir unos pasos.

Un chico, bueno así parecía, aunqe me pasaba por una cabeza a lo mucho, abrió la puerta y me miró extrañado.

-¿Puedo pasar?- estaba empezando a impacientarme.

-Ahm…Claro ¿Tú quien eres?- el muchacho me miro esperando respuesta y rode los ojos.

-Edward Cullen.

-Ok… Pasa Edward…

**Bella POV**

Estaba peinandome el cabello recien lavado cuando escuche la voz de jake, que recibía a alguien en la entrada de la casa. Avance sin hacer ruido por el alfombrado pasillo que daba a mi pequeña sala-comedor-cocina; me paralize cuando escuché lo siguiente.

_-… ¿Tu quien eres?_

_-Edward Cullen._

Oh, Dios. Edward Cullen había venido, a mi casa, en Forks, justo ahora.

Pensé que no tenía que verlo, no hasta dentro de… Un mes. Carlisle había fijado la fecha para mi primer ultrasonido en un mes. Hasta febrero.

Avance por el pasillo midiendo mis pasos, como llevaba haciendo desde la noche anterior, todo para no caer, golpearme o dañar mi seguridad física y la de mi bebé.

Jake estaba sentado en la sala, con Red acurrucado entre sus pues, y Edward Cullen goteaba agua de lluvia en mi comedor. No pude evitar una sonrisita de burla.

-Por fin, Isabella- sentí una punzada de ira que ignoré.

-Bella…

-Dijo que quería verte y que era importante, Bells.- dijo Jacob, que se levantó y golpeó con mi ventilador de techo.- ¡Auch!

Edward se volteó a mirarme inquisitivamente y negué con la cabeza.

-¿No se lo has dicho a nadie?- sonrió un poco al ver que Red se le acercaba y lo olfateaba, se arrodilló y acarició las orejas de mi cachorro.

-No, aun a nadie.

-¿Decir que, Bella?

Maldición, Jake

-Bueno, veras Jake… Deberías sentarte, ¿Si?

Lo hizo de inmediato.

Le pasé a edward la toalla con la que me había secado el cabello y tomé una de una alacena que había en mi recibidor. Que también le dí.

Jake nos miró con impaciencia y fianlmente, una vez que Cullen no estuvo tan mojado, decidí hablar.

-Pues Jake, te presento al Doctor Edward Cullen. Él…Él es…

-Soy el padre de su hijo- completo Edward, con impaciencia visible en sus ojos y un rescoldo de… ¿Era eso irritación?

Jake se paró de nuevo y esta vez sin golpearse con el ventilador, con las facciones tensas y con la ira en sus impenetrables ojos negros. Pero yo sabía que lo que Jake tenía era indignación. Le había prometido que cuando llegara la persona _indicada_ se lo avisaría incluso antes que a Charlie, pero este no era para nada el caso.

-Jake, tranquilizate.-dije, aunque estaba segura de que no lograría nada.

-¿Que me tranqulize?, ok, claro –hizo una pausa y su pecho sibió y bajo al ritmo de su respiración agitada y furiosa, y edward no hizo más que emporarlo todo.

-¿Es tu novio?-preguntó incredulo y con inocencia genuina, que Jake interpretó en burla.

-No, pero si lo fuera, te partiría la cara.

-¡¡JAKE!!

Los dos se volvieron a mirarme y Red se encogió bajo la mesa ante mi grito agudo.

-¿Que?

-Jake, soy virgen…

-¿Y? ¿Entonces?

-Fue un error- coincidimos Edward y yo.

-¿Cómo que un error?- Jake estaba cada vez más confundido, y a medida que aumentaba su confusión, aumentaba mi ira contra Edward Cullen. Estaba que hechaba chispas en contra de aquel hombre de mirada color esmeralda.

(Hora y tanto más tarde)

-Bueno, Bella, cuidate, y llamamé ¿Si?-Jake estaba por irse, pues le dije que tenía muchas cosas que hbalr con Edwrad sobre el bebé, pero aun estaba cauteloso respecto de él.

-Te llamare ante el menor indicio de que Cullen sea un psicopata- sije, mienras sonreía bajo el paraguas.

Sonrió y se metió en el golf. Vi el auto de mi amigo alejarse y caminé resignada de regreso a casa.

Edward había encendido la chimenea, de haber tenido más fuerzas y menos frío, hubiera reclamado, pero la verdad me sentaba bien el calor.

-Tú casa es fría, no puede estar fría todo el tiempo, le hará daño al bebé.- dijo, aunqe pueda parecer ironico, de forma fría e indiferente.

-Claro…Lo recordare-dije sarcasticamente.

Se sentó frente a la chimenea, con Red siguiéndole y moviendo la cola con alegría tras él. Cuando capte la mirada de mi perrito hice cara de ofendida y dije sin que salieran palabras de mi boca: -_Traidor_-

-Necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas, Bella.

Realmente lo necesitabasmos.

La verdad, la verdad real inminente era… No sabíamos mucho el uno del otro.

-Bella, ¿Recuerdas a Alice Cullen?

Oh, ¡oh por Dios!

-Si…-dije, pasando saliva por mi garganta de forma sonora.- ¿No es acaso tu prima o algo?

-Mi hermana menor-dijo.

Me senté en el sofá, llevada por la sopresa. Con razón me sonaba tanto el nombre Cullen, era por Alice, aunque ella ya no se llamaba Cullen.

Comenzó a hablarme sobre lo que debía de hacer, lo que debía comer, lo drastico que cambiarían mis rutinas y la forma en que debía hacer las cosas.

-Esatré para ti en todo momento y de forma constante. Luego, cuando nazca el bebé, pues, acordaremos como seran mis visitas.

_Mis visitas._

Lo miré y la sopresa que había en mis ojos le pareció evidente.

¡Edward no iba a quitarme a mi niño!

Y eso era tan noble.

-Bueno, lo más seguro es que regrese a vivir a Forks, por que según tu misma, la verdad no creo que tú persona sea confiable para cuidarte de manera adecuada. Y valoro mucho la vida de _nuestro_ hijo y esta estaría en peligro.

No estoy criticandote, pero creo que sería conveniente que vivieras con alguien. No te preocupes de los gastos, yo los pagaré todos en lo absoluto. Y en cuanto a tu auto…

-Estaba por adquirir otro- interrumpí. Suspiro con alivio. Repare en eso de los gastos. – Oye, lo de los gastos…

Levantó una mano pidiendo silecio. Me guardé las palabras.

-Se que probablemente te molesté mi actituda, Bella, pero es mi hijo también, y la verdad yo no sabía que iba a meterte en esto. Por lo tanto, dejame resarcir un poco este daño.

Me encogí de homrbos pensadon en eso. Ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado de verdad para algo así. Ninguno se había esperado terminar siendo padre del hijo de otro.

Suspire y asentí levemente con la cabeza.

-Alice dijo que quiere verte- dijo Edward. Al mencionar el nombre de mi amiga, pereció irritarse un poco pero terminó por dejarlo así. – Dijo que vendría a verte mañana.

-Wow, hace mucho que no la veo, será sensacional.- de verdad que tenía ganas de verla. Pero Edward me las quito.

-Quiere que vayan de compras.

Mi expresión cayo y solte un gemido bajito de protesta.

-Eso definitivamente no me parece sensacional.

* * *

_**Proximo caputilo…**_

_**-No me gusta ese programa, House es miserable, pobre hombre-dije.**_

_**Edward me miro con una extraña expresión mientras se escuchaba el intro de Dr. House.**_

_**-Es mi programa de televisión preferido- admitió…**_

_**

* * *

**_**Hola!!!**

**Estoy contentísima! **

**Ya casi alcanzamos los 50 reviews! Me emociona mucho, por que he notado que les agrada, y en cuanto a esa novela...Me dijeron que estuvo al aire en México hace mucho, pero como yo era una enana, ¿Que iba a saber?...En fin.**

**Mi millones de gracias... Todos sus reviews me han encantado y hasta hay un chico entre los lectores..o más..en realidad no lose...pero son todos bienvenidos... Cuidense, y ...bueno pondría algo como coman frutas y verduras, pero como yo no hago mucho de eso, solo comentes y cuidense...**

**Andree  
**


	6. No siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere

**No siempre se obtiene lo que uno quiere**

**Bella POV**

Estaba levantada desde temprano, a pesar de no haber dormido nada bien, cosa bastante interesante. Me la pase en idas y venidas a mi diminuto cuarto de baño, Edward había resultado un ser un gran cocinero, y de hecho, paso el resto de la tarde en mi casa. Pero este bebé era muy remilgado en cuanto a gustos. Empezaba a pensar que tendría que volverme vegetariana por completo. No solo a medias.

Red estaba en mi cama, durmiendo. Mire al cachorro e imagine a Jake de inmediato. La verdad noté lo fuerte que le había pegado la noticia, si al menos Edward lo hubiera dicho con algo más de tacto, no me hubiera molestado tanto con él. Fui a mi teléfono y lo primero que hice fue llamar a la oficina, decir que enviaría un fax con mi renuncia y que después iría a ver el resto de los trámites.

Eran poco más de las ocho de la mañana cuando me metí bajo la regadera, puse el agua tibia, más caliente, pero a fin de cuentas templadas, ya que el aguda demasiado caliente podría hacerme daño, al igual que el agua demasiado fría.

Me puse una blusa de color café chocolate y un pantalón de mezclilla negra, unos zapatos-tenis marca Reebok y un suéter color negro de cremallera. El día no estaba tan nublado como normalmente solía ser el sombrío Forks.

Justo a las nueve en punto, el timbre de mi puerta sonó. Recé a dios que no fuera Alice, aunque por el tono ligeramente frenético de mi timbre y por la manera en que Red había corrido a la puerta lo más seguro era que fuera ese pequeño demonio de las compras y me recordé que debía ir a ver esa película… "Locas por las compras".

Hice cuenta regresiva y abrí.

-¡BELLA!- Alice Cullen Whitlock me abrazo de forma efusiva y me puso dos besos en las mejillas.- Tenía tanto tiempo sin verte.

Me soltó tan rápido como me había abrazado y puso una mano sobre mi vientre.

- No tengas cuidado sobrinito, yo me encargaré que tengas una ropa de marca decente.

Capte la indirecta tras de esas palabras y mire a Alice, fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Que? Mi sobrino, o sobrina (eso sería genial) debe vestir con toda elegancia y moda. Como su adorable tía…

-Si, adorable-mascullé irritada y sarcásticamente.

-Vamos, Bella, sabes que me adoras. Ponte en marcha señorita, tenemos mucho que comprar-ordenó de forma autoritaria.

-Pero…

-Nada-acalló mis protestas de forma inmediata y suspiré con resignación, me sentía una niña de instituto otra vez.

Subimos al ostentoso, caro y rapidísimo Porche de Alice y nos pusimos en marcha.

No recordaba desde cuando había subido al auto de una persona que manejase así de rápida y vertiginosamente. Tal vez solo Jake, y nunca lo hacía cerca de Billy.

Nuestra primera parada, y la verdad que la única, fue el centro comercial de Seattle.

Alice sacó un mapa con círculos rojos en las tiendas de maternidad y accesorios para bebés, y juro que nunca en mi vida pensé que fueran tantos en un solo centro comercial. Miré aterrada la larga tarde que me esperaba.

**Edward POV**

Pasé a mi oficina con verdadera parsimonia. Era el turno del domingo. Odiaba aquel domingo, el final de mi más terrible semana desde la muerte del abuelo. Mucho tiempo atrás.

Había algunos expedientes en mi escritorio y pensé en agradecer a Angela Cheney, mi asistente, que de seguro había tenido algún problema para entrar aquí. Comencé mi día dando una ronda en el área de pediatría. Los chicos estaban bien, no se habían interrumpido tratamientos y todo marchaba de maravilla. Alrededor de mediodía, volví a mi solitaria oficina y saqué de mi escritorio un viejo directorio que tenía de los médicos que conocía, unos en pediatría, unos oncólogos y de todo.

Si iba a cambiar de puesto, lugar de residencia y trabajo iba a encargarme de que fuera de buena manera y agradecí a Dios que en pediatría, justo ahora, no había muchos pacientitos.

-Doctor Cullen, tiene una visita-dijo Angela, su cara delataba irritación, cosa que me extraño y sorprendió, dado que en mi vida jamás la había visto molesta.

-¿Quién es?- debía estar preparado…

-Sophia Swan.

Me cayó como un vaso de agua fría.

-Hazla pasar.

Si bien todo había terminado, no tenía por que ser descortés con una persona a la que juraba conocer.

Sophia entró en la oficina, iba extrañamente, muy extrañamente desarreglada y con el rostro sin maquillar. Se veía pálida y tenía rostro infeliz, pero había visto esa cara muchas veces. Sophia quería conseguir algo. Y lo quería rápido.

-¡Oh, Edward! Atravesó la oficina y se echó a mis brazos. Si bien no pensaba bien de ella, no debía comportarme como un patán, y agradecí a Carlisle por haberme educado de la forma tan adecuada que lo hizo. – Siento tanto lo que he hecho, lo que dije. ¿Podrías perdonarme?

Sentí como lentamente me ponía en tensión y trate de no alejar a Sophia de mí de un empujón. ¿Cómo podía pedirme algo como eso?

Era simplemente impensable y muy difícil de conseguir, podía perdonarla, claro, lo haría, pero no era capaz de olvidar lo infame que era la situación contra Bella. Su rostro vino a mi mente con claridad y de forma clara y delicada alejé a mi _ex _prometida de mí.

-Te perdono- aunque yo no tenía nada que perdonar. Nada.

-¡¿Volveremos, entonces?!

La mire en una fracción de segundo y exclamé sin pensar.

-¡¡Claro que NO!!

Sophia me miró, sorprendida por mi reacción. Frunció sus cejas perfectamente delineadas en una mueca de rabia.

-¿Por qué Edward? ¿Qué no me amas?- su voz daba a entender que se sentía ofendida, mi corazón deseaba creer en ella, pero mi mente me acusaba, diciéndome que todo lo que ocurría era su culpa y que todo lo que iba a pasar en el futuro lo era. Que la vida de mi familia, la vida de Bella, mi vida, la de ese pequeño que venía en camino, ¡la vida de Bella!

-No, no puedo amar a alguien que me a mentido de la manera que lo hiciste, Sophia. Una sola mentira puede acabar con años de confianza y amor. Y tú mentira fue demasiado lejos.

-¡Edward! Yo te amo, no puedo estar lejos de ti. – lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de Sophia. Me dio lastima y comprendí que esa era solo la gota que había derramado el vaso. Que hacía mucho tiempo que no la amaba.

-Pero yo no te amo. –contesté fríamente.

-Edward, mi amor, el amor no se acaba de la noche a la mañana.

-Hace mucho que yo no te amo, Sophia, vete por favor.

Sophia se tensó y me miro.

-¿Ya conociste a Isabella Swan?-preguntó con voz inflexible.

- La conocí el viernes por la noche.- contesté.

-Pues que te aproveche.

Sophia salió hecha una furia de mi oficina, azotó la puerta y oí sus pasos por varios segundos hasta que desaparecieron. Tomé asiento y me sentí repentinamente cansado. Quería volver a casa y con volver a casa, no me refería a mi departamento. Quería ir donde Alice, Jasper, mis hermanos. Quería volver con mi familia. Vi un destello sobre el suelo y cunado me fije con detenimiento en ese destello, descubrí que era el anillo de compromiso que le había dado a Sophia. Ella se había resignado… No lo creía realmente.

(Días más tarde)

-Bueno, esta listo- dijo Jasper son satisfacción. Habíamos logrado sacar todas las cajas que venían en mi volvo, el porche de Alice y el Jeep gigante de Emmett. Si, volvía a hablarle a Emmett, y Esme estaba de visita en Forks, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Todos se veían realmente felices y Rosalie sobre todo, por no tener que ver a Sophia.

Carlisle Jr. Iba de arriba abajo con una pelota marca Nike. Jasper lo perseguía jugando con él, mientras que Alice y Rose preparaban la mesa.

Alice se volvió hacía mí y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Edward, ve por Bella.

-¿Que?

-No es una pregunta, que esperas que no vas.- dijo impaciente y con su maquiavélica sonrisa aun. – Jake estaba de visita con ella. Además ella no tendrá nada que hacer, si no llegas antes de las cuatro, hoy es jueves empezará su programa favorito. Se negará…- no me moví, aun estaba tratando de asimilar la orden. -¡VE!

Espabile y caminé con paso lento al Volvo. Emmett me alcanzó y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No creías que te dejaría ir solito, ¿Verdad?

Su sonrisa era tan maligna como la de Alice.

-¿Con que pretexto la convenceré de venir?-pregunté con ironía.

Emmett sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura…del ortodoncista.

-Bella adoraba ver a mamá, siempre decía que le recordaba a Renee. Tú suegra.

-¡¿Cuál suegra?! ¡No me voy a casar con Isabella!- bien, mi reacción era exagerada, si bien Bella había ocupado muchos de mis pensamientos, no era el centro de ellos, ¿verdad?... ¿VERDAD?

Desesperado me pase una mano por el cabello y negué con la cabeza de forma frenética.

- Tranquilo "bro" ella vendrá.

**Bella POV**

Abrí la puerta y encontré una pared de músculos y ropa de marca. Di un paso atrás y Red comenzó a ladrarle a mi nueva puerta.

-La casa de _tú_ chica es demasiado pequeña, _Edward_.- dijo una voz atronadora y ligeramente quejumbrosa.

Un irritado Edward contestó sin preámbulos.

-Si no cabes, no entres, quita del medio Emmett.

La "pared" humana se movió y dejo entrever a un Edward irritado y contrariado, pero increíblemente guapo… ¿Yo pensé eso?

Ok. Edward era guapo, tenía un color de cabello genial, parecía no poder controlar el despeinado y tenía unos ojos verdes hermosos y profundos. Piel blanca, buenos modales, caballeroso, tal vez, solo un poco, "el hombre perfecto".

Ese "hombre perfecto" me miró y sonrió resignado.

-¿Te gustaría venir a casa? Esme se muere de ganas de verte.

¡Esme!

No me lo pensé dos veces. Llevaba un vestido holgado de color verde lima, muy bonito, pero la verdad es que siguiendo la dieta o no ya estaba ganando peso, y solo era una semana de que la seguía. Aunque Alice tenía la mayor culpa, debido a su influencia maligna de duende infernal. Me calcé unas sandalias de color verde (que solo combinaban con este vestido…Alice era la de la culpa), tomé la correa de Red y se la puse en el collar del cuello.

-Tomaré eso como un sí- dijo Edward, sonriendo ampliamente.

Al salir de mi casa, fui abrazada por la "pared gigante" de nombre Emmett.

-Hola, madre de mi sobrino…- dijo entre risas.

-No…respiro-alcance a susurrar.

-Juju… Lo siento Bella. Es que Edward no suele embarazar a nadie muy seguido.

Ya sobre el suelo, volteé a ver a Edward, que se había puesto carmesí hasta las orejas. Emmett comenzaba a caerme muy bien.

-¿No llevas una chamarra?- preguntó, tratando de desviar el tema. Recordé el errático y cataclísmico tiempo que hacía en Forks y regresé por una chamarra contra de agua, color negro.

-Mejor- sonrió Edward.

Emmett iba contándome cosas graciosas sobre la niñez de Edward, que lo fulminaba con la mirada cada vez. Sobre todo cuando dijo que se enamoró de su maestra de quinto grado.

-Era muy linda, de ojos color castaño y pelo largo y negro- dijo Emmett, sonriendo.

La verdad era que la descripción se me acercaba bastante, pero lo ignoré de inmediato. –Bella…- me miró seriamente el gran oso.- ¿Crees en los vampiros?

-Si- no dude en contestar de esa forma. La fascinación que ejercía eso de los seres que vivían eternamente sobre mí era muy curiosa, y Jake siempre me decía que prefería a los licantropos. De hecho no le gustaba ver _Underworld_ por que siempre me ponía del lado de los vampiros.

-Lo vez, Edward. Ella sería la cuñada perfecta para nosotros. Es igual de rara que tú.- Vi un objeto pequeño cuadrado y negro volar contra la cara de Emmett y antes de que este lo golpeara, lo atrapo al vuelo. En tanto, sentía mis mejillas arder como hierro al rojo vivo. Yo ni siquiera era amiga de Edward. Ok, me caía muy bien, era un buen hombre y eso, pero aun no sabía tanto de él, a pesar de las horas durante las que Alice me hablaba de él.

Subimos al Volvo y no tarde dos segundos en suplicar a Edward que bajase la velocidad si no quería una linda mancha en la tapicería. La velocidad bajo de inmediato.

-Luego, cuando estaba en el instituto, se puso tan larguirucho y flaco que hacía deportes y comía de más para rellenar espacio.- Emmett me contaba sobre el pasado escolar de Edward, que por más que quisiera, no podía dejar de escuchar. – Decía que si estaba tan flaco, se iba a romper, pero Alice siempre decía que los flacos no estaban tan mal, a menos claro que fueran anoréxicos.

Ok, eso si era extraño.

**Edward POV**

Bella bajo del Auto seguida de Emmett. Me costaba creer lo poco que habían tardado en hacer migas, dado que yo no lograba entenderla del todo, me costaba mucho saber que pensaba y siempre me salía con algo inesperado.

Alice salió a recibir a Bella con mi sobrino en los brazos. El niño miró a Bella y le alargo los brazos para que lo tomara. Bella sonrió cálidamente y lo abrazó. Carl (como solíamos llamarlo), puso sus manitas en las mejillas de Bella y sonrió. Le soltó el rostro y se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Le gustas-dijo Alice con satisfacción y orgullo.

-Es un niño encantador y muy dulce, Alice, se parece a ustedes.- Bella estaba emocionada, su voz casi cristalina me lo indicaba.

Sonreí involuntariamente y admire la escena. Bella se veía hermosa, el color que usaba contrastaba contra lo pálido de su piel, su sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro y sus ojos color chocolate, llenos de emoción, eran una visión dulce y perfecta. Con Carl en los brazos se veía mucho mejor. Ella sería la madre perfecta.

Y yo estaba muy enamorado de ella.

**Bella POV**

Aun tenía a Carlisle en mis brazos. El niño era un amor. Ahora entendía lo que Edward me había contado la noche siguiente de que nos conocimos.

_Estaba sentada frente la chimenea. Edward estaba sentado en una butaca con un vaso de refresco en las manos._

_-Carlisle es un niño encantador y dulce, y la verdad, aunque yo jamás pensé que mi manera de sentar cabeza sería que me darían ganas de ser padre._

Y ahora lo entendía.

Alice no llevó dentro a todos, diciendo algo sobre que lovería en un rato. Carl (me dijeron que asi lo llamaban), estaba apoyado en mi pecho, suspirando a cada rato tranquilamente. Su respiración era cada vez más acompasada y aunque yo no solía estar acostumbrada a los niños, este me encantaba.

Vi la figura de esme Cullen a la distancia, y me acerque lentamente, atravesé la cocina y con un nada esperado sigilo le dije bajito.

-Hola, Esme.

Esme se dio la vuelta rápidamente y me miró con sus bellos ojos castaños claros. Sorprendida me abrazo con cuidado de no molestar a su nieto.

-Querida, que sorpresa. Me da muchisímo gusto que estes aquí. Te vez muy hermosa, Bella, y como has crecido. – el tono dulce y músical de la voz de esme me regreso a mis días de instituto, cuando pasaba las horas con Alice, en trabajo de equipo o simplemente jugando alguna cosa, o usando su computadora. Mucho más rápida que la mía.

-Yo también me siento bien de volver aquí, hace mucho que no venía. – abracé otro poco a Esme y de pronto me sentí enferma al recordar que no les había dicho nada a Renee y Charlie sobre mi "embarazo".

Salude a Carlisle, no podía creer que en años de conocer a Alice, no supiera nada de su familia, me sentí pesima amiga.

Rosalie, la rubia despampanante y cuñada de Edward, se sentó con Alice y conmigo a platicar sobre la nueva moda de maternidad primavera-verano, aunque no entendía mucho.

Carlisle terminó por dirmirse en mi pecho y Edward lo tomó en sus brazos. La escena se me hizo tan dulce que casi me salían las lágrimas. Podía imaginar a Edward cargando y cuidando a mi bebé, siendo atento con el y queriendolo tanto como a su sobrino.

Emmett se sentó en el sillón más amplio y encendio el televisor, no podía creer que ya eran casi seis de la tarde.

-¿Qué pones, Emmett?- preguntó Edward, que aun tenía a su sobrino en brazos.

-A House, el jueves pasado me lo perdí- miro a Rose de forma "significativa" y continuó- pero valió la pena. Así que veremos a Dr. House.

La familia se congregó en la pequeña sala, y noté que Carlisle y Edward llevaban pequeñas libretas gruesas.

El capitulo comenzó, yo si lo había visto la semana anterior. Liza Cuddy había conseguido que una joven madre le diera en adopción a su bebé. Al final la chica se arrepintió y Cuddy había terminado deprimida y solitaria en su casa. En tanto House y el nuevo equipo intentaban descubrir que ocurria con dos pacientes a la vez.

La última escena estaba por empezar.

House entraba a la casa de Cuddy. Miraba el desorden del cuarto decorado de su bebé.

_-Hubieras sido una excelente madre- musitó House._

_-Tú…tú siempre llevas la contraria de todo, solo lo haces para no sentirte tan miserable…_

Me levanté y salí al petio delantero sin despedirme, supe que Edward me siguió porque oí decir algo a Alice.

-¿Estas bien?- la voz reocupada de Edward me detuvo.

-No me gusta Dr. House, es un hombre miserable.- de alguna form auspe que las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Me sentía tan terriblemente identificada con Liza Cuddy que me frustraba.

-Debo admitir, que es mi programa de T. V. favorito, Bella. – edward se me acercó y me quitó las lágrimas.

-Yo… yo no se…es que….

-Shh… tranquila…solo es T. V. eso no pasa de verdad… Creeme. – los brazos de Edward me rodearon y sentí un poco de calor, había olvidado a mi perro y mi chamarra en la casa.

-Gra….gracias Edward….

Sonrió y dijo con su voz suave y aterciopelada.

-No hay nada que agradecer, no tú. Yo si te debo mucho.

Lo que seguía no lo esperaba.

Edward colocó sus niveas manos en mis mejillas y acercó mi rstro al suyo.

-Deberíamos intentar…llevarnos mejor.

Y con un suave movimiento me besó. Y lo más raro, es que lo correspondí…

Y la verdad no estaba segura si era bueno…

_**Proximo capitulo**_

_**-Bella, no puedo creerlo, eso fue muy irresponsable-dijo Charlie.**_

_**Jake soltó una carcajada y mi padre lo fulmino con la murada.**_

_**-Debes decirlo a Renee.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chicas y Chicos (confirmado que hay chicos)**

**Por dios que hemos sobrepsado los setenta reviews, estoy tan feliz que estoy contenta (estupidos juegos de palabras) Ya llendo en serio, no podre actualizar hasta como en dos semanas, debido a los examenes parciales, pero en cuanto pueda actualizare y bien, asi como Dios manda. **

**De momento, mil gracias por sus comentarios, que me animan para seguir adelante y que son mi mayor insentivo. **

**Los quiero:**

**Andree**


	7. Sabes que acabaras sintiéndolo

**Sabes que acabaras sintiéndolo **

**Bella POV **

Me desperté con una enorme sensación de calidez en el pecho. Y no pude borrar una sonrisa tonta de mi cara. Me observé a mi misma en el espejo y analice mi cabello, ondulado y enredado. Sonreí de nuevo mientras tomaba un cepillo y comenzaba a peinarme.

Escuché ruidos en mi cocina. Red no era porque él estaba sobre uno de los lados de mi cama, acurrucado y soñoliento. Pero Edward, él era otra historia.

Después que nos fuéramos sin despedirnos de la casa de los Cullen; Alice se había puesto como loca al teléfono. Edward le dijo que no iba a dejarme sola y que si, que vería House en mi T.V.

Vimos un capitulo menos tenso que el anterior. Y hasta me reí de las maneras de House. La verdad el programa no estaba tan mal. Me recordé que debía pedirle las otras temporadas a Edward, que las tenía todas en DVD.

También miramos un capitulo de mi programa favorito. "Ex-list", en el programa salía Rachel Boston. La verdad es que la mujer me recordaba a la madre de los Cullen, se parecía mucho a ella, pero en el programa se llamaba con mi nombre.

Edward se río a carcajadas con el capitulo. La otra "Bella" encontraba a su exnovio doctor y se daba cuenta que estaba volviéndose como la madre de el doctorcito, que para fin de cuentas, también andaba con su recepcionista.

A eso de las diez de la noche, después de ver una tonta película de zombis, me fui a la cama. Edward se había quedado en mi sofá. Con tan solo un par de mantas y una almohada.

Y ahora Edward estaba en mi cocina.

Me alegraba que se hubiera quedado, pero por alguna razón me sentía culpable. Edward si me había dicho que no tenía prometida. Por que, bueno, no quiso explicarme del todo las razones. No conocía a la ex de Edward en persona, pero una y mil veces la había visto en revistas de moda y vestido. Era una mujer Bella, incluso como Jasper me había dicho ayer mismo.

-_Si, era muy bella, pero no del estilo de hermosura normal, solo hermosa, no __**bonita**_- y es que para Jasper había dos tipos de belleza. La apreciable y reconocible como la de Sophia Swan y la de Rosalie, que si era muy hermosa, pero bonita no era para él solo la manera de aprovechar el encanto, si no que este esta allí de manera inconciente. Llamando a admirar sin querer.

¿Qué por que respetaba tanto su concepto?

Por que lo había visto en realidad.

Un olor agradable me llego de la cocina y sentí que se me hacía agua la boca. Muy a mi pesar salí solo con el pijama puesto y encontré a Edward poniendo unos platos en la mesa. Eran hot-cakes. ¡Genial! Bueno, era mejor que un platón de cereales cada mañana. Solo una cosa…

-¿No tenías turno en el hospital?- pregunté de forma inconciente. Edward me prestó atención y me dedico una sonrisa torcida.

-Ahora trabajo en Forks, puedo llegar un rato tarde, tengo turno hasta las nueve.-dijo con suficiencia.

-No presumas- dije jugando al reproche.

Me miró, fingidamente extrañado.

-¿Presumir, yo? Pero si eres tú la que no trabaja.

**Touche**…

Le cambie el tema.

-¿Qué cocinas?- la verdad los hot-cakes olían fantástico, pero era costumbre preguntar.

- Hot-cakes con nueces de macadamia. Vi esta receta en Dr. House y la busque en Internet. Están fantásticos.

-¿Tenía nueces de macadamia?-eso si no sabía que lo tenía.

-No, pero yo traigo algunas cosas en mi auto- un leve sonrojo subió por las mejillas de Edward y me reí sin poder disimularlo. No creía que fuera a verlo nunca así.

-¿Eres el hombre maravilla?-pregunté riendo.

Frunció el ceño y mi risa mitigo un poco. Pero aun sentía arder mis mejillas de risa.

-Lo siento- me excusé- lo siento, pero nunca supe que los hombres cocinaran recetas de televisión. Menos una que no se saben.

-Bueno, dime que al menos tienes hambre- pidió con fingida tristeza y carita de ángel.

Me hice del rogar un poco y me lo pensé… Bueno, casi.

-Claro, muero de hambre.

Edward se rió esta vez, mientras tanto yo me sentaba frente a él, que ya había empezado a desayunar.

-¿Cuáles son tus gustos…no se, música?- preguntó.

Tragué pausadamente el bocado que había tomado y me tomé unos segundos.

-Tal vez algunas clásicas, Debussy, Mozart, y otras que no tanto. ¿Y tú?- la verdad algunas veces mi gusto por la música era un poco extravagante. Así que mejor a la segura.

-Pues depende, pero coincido contigo en cuanto a Debussy. No cambio muy seguido de preferencias, me gusta lo clásico de los 50's era muy buena música. – parecía estar pensándolo bastante, como si en mucho tiempo no hubiera hablado de él mismo.

Emití un "oh" bajito y continúe comiendo, eran una delicia esos hot-cakes.

-¿Y por que un doctor mira una serie de televisión sobre un "doctor"?- pregunté, dibujando en el aire unas comillas imaginarias.

-Es divertido, la verdad todos esos datos que pueden parecer estúpidos resultan ciertos.- dijo Edward con expresión ausente.

-Eso, no lo sabía-dije haciendo una pausa.

Edward miró el reloj y puso cara de frustración.

-Debo irme Bella. Tal vez venga a verte por la tarde.- me dio un beso en la frente y me dejo en casi sin haber terminado de desayunar. Pero al final termine comiéndome también su desayuno.

**Alice POV**

Entré en casa de Bella, que por cierto se veía terrible. No es que me gustara criticar, pero parecía que no hubiera dormido. A lo mejor Edward había roncado o algo, no sabía.

Lo cierto es que iba cargada de bolsas de diferentes marcas. Entre ellas _Nike_, _Adidas_, _Reebok_, _Armani_, _Gabbana_, _Gucci_ y _Dior_. Eran para mi sobrino (de preferencia sobrina) no nato.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Alice?- le pase una bolsa y me colé a la casa. Deje todas las bolsas sobre una mesa que estaba en la pequeñísima sala de Bella y me senté en un sillón. Bella soltó un largo gemido de protesta y algo parecido al dolor al ver el contenido de las bolsas. No me había excedido tanto ¿Verdad?

Al fin y al cabo eran solo…

-Doce pares de Nike…- empezó Bella con cara de horror.

-Media docena de Reebok y Adidas, más un traje deportivo Adidas. ¿Qué pensabas Alice? Esto es mucho más que mi guardarropa, y es solo una parte.- dijo Bella como empezando una perorata.- ¿Para que demonios va a querer un bebé un suéter de…?

Bien, me había excedido con el suéter de cuatrocientos dólares, pero ¡Era Armani! Y era tan lindo.

-Cuatrocientos, Bella- dije, mientras ella casi se ahogaba al tratar de pronunciar la cantidad. – No es tanto, además nada es suficiente para mi sobrina.

Bella me miró con reproche como siempre que yo afirmaba que su hijo sería una niña. Para ella lo ideal hubiera sido un niño, y eso no era tan genial, o claro que yo amaba a mi Carl, pero los niños significan problemas, al menos con los genes del buen Edward.

_El buen Edward…_ Eso era, iba a contentar a Bella contándole algo sobre el Edward del instituto o algo por el estilo. A ella le encantaba saber lo que mi hermano no le contaba.

-Edward sufrió **acne** durante el primer año de instituto- le dije a Bella. Que casi se atraganto con lo que parecían unas galletas de chispas de chocolate.

-¿Es en serio?- dijo con la boca atascada de galletas.

-Te juro que es la verdad, pero deja de comer tan insano u otra persona padecerá acne entre nosotros.

Bella sonrió con culpa y dejo las galletas.

-Me da mucha hambre últimamente.- confesó.

Y pensar lo enorme que yo me había puesto con mi bebé. Me estremecí al recordar esos dieciocho kilos extra que tuve que perder.

-A todas nos pasa, a todas nos pasa…-dije con tono de traumada.

Willi Wonka y sus dulces quedaban opacados contra mis traumas de sobrepeso. De verdad…

-Alice, comienzas a darme miedo…- Bella sacó uno de los pequeñisimos pares de zapatos de las cajitas y los miró enternecida.- Son diminutos, ¿Qué talla…?

-Doble cero de bebé-interrumpí.

Y a decir verdad ese era un calculo basado en casi nada, Edward era alto pero yo tenía la loca idea de que mi _sobrina_ sería de la complexión de su madre, más bien de enclenque, no es que no quisiera a Bella, pero era verdad.

-Bella, no te preocupes, todo esta sobre ruedas, recuerda que todos los Cullen estamos contigo.

(Semanas después)

**Sophia POV **(no creían que la iba a sacar tan pronto… ¿Verdad?)

Caminé por la pasarela, ensayando una y otra vez aquel estúpido desfile para el cual estaba mucho más que lista.

El diseñador gritaba enfurecido a las modelos mientras estas hacían berrinches poco profesionales. Los berrinches eran para hacerlos en otros lugares y con otras personas, yo particularmente prefería solo hacer berrinches frente a Edward. Y eran unas rabietas increibles. Como esa vez que se le hizo demasiado caro un vestido de Nina Ricci, pero lo iba a usar para una alfombra roja.

Finalmente me baje de la pasarela y me senté a ver como mis compañeras eran regañadas una y otra vez por aquel diseñador, del cual ni sabía su nombre. Nunca intentaba aprenderlos.

Mi asistente, una joven insignificante y poquita cosa de pelo castaño, me llevó un café (mocca descafeinado y descremado) y una revista de sociales donde yo aparecía en la portada.

Mi representante había sido clara con eso. Aquella muchachita debía llevarme al menos una revista con mi cara a la semana. Esta era la que tocaba.

Escupí sin queres y con nada de glamour un buen trago de café al leer el encabezado.

**Sophia Swan cambiada por provinciana**

Los medios estaban enterados de lo de Edward. De inmediato la ira comenzó a correrme por el cuerpo. Estaba realmente enojada.

Mi representante sería despedido en pocos minutos cuando pudiera tomar mi _Blackberry_ y llamar a la agencia para conseguir a otro. Había asegurado de forma categorica, y quiero decir de ese categorico que significa total y completo, que nada de eso se había filtrado.

Abrí la revista con el gusto sadico de saber más y saber que tanto sabían los medios.

_Fuentes cercanas al exnovio de la top model Sophia Swan nos han comentado para esta edición que su relación había terminado, debido esto a que el doctor número uno de las pasarelas ha dejado embarazada a una joven de un pueblo de Washington, llamado Forks. _

_Según se sabe, Isabella Swan (paradojicamente apellidada igual que la modelo) no había tenido jamás contacto con los medios y es 100% seguro que ha rechazado todas las entrevistas y sesiones de fotos que le han sido solicitadas. _

_Una fuente cercana a la joven tambvién revela que esta tuvo que cambiar su número telefónico y limitarse a usar un movil debido a os estragos de lo que ocurre. _

_En cambio la top model Sophia Swan no ha emitido ninguna declaración, bien por que quería que esto no se supiera, o porque no le importaba. _

_¿Verdades o mentiras del medio? ¿Y quien es esa joven que ha sido elegida para reemplazar a una super modelo? Tal vez lo sepamos pronto. _

Arrojé la revista contra el suelo y salí golpeando el suelo con los tacones de mis zapatos Jimmy Choo.

Esto no iba a quedar así, o dejaba de ser Sophia Swan en el intento.

* * *

**Lo se, me he tardado años!!!**

**Pero tengo justificación, aunque odio justificarme.**

**Justo este martes pasado he terminado mis examenes, notas satisfactorias en todo. Pero me ha costado muy caro. El domingo anterior comencé con sensibilidad en la piel, y el lunes (dia feriado) no podía ni soportar el contacto con la ropa. Falte a la escuela el martes...**

**Durante la semana estuve muy atareada con algunas cosas y hoy mismo (domingo 22) he tenido una kermes en el colegio de mi hermano. es por eso que hasta ahora publico, con mis mas sinceras disculpas por la tardanza de casi tres semanas. **

**En otros temas...**

**106 reviews!!!!(hasta alli estaban cuando revise)**

**Por dios que agradezco su apoyo y la comprensión que han tenido con su servidora, que los adora a todos...(si, tenemos un chico, y aun me resulta increible). Y aun en otros temas, pues ando en planes de publicar un libro, tengo que revisar el trabajo que ya llevo y cuidar de no violar derechos de autor, pero la verdad me emociona mucho a la vez que será un poquito dificl seguir actualizando a la vez que haciendo esto, pero no dejare colgado este fic, por nada del mudo (ya saben, categoricamente)**

**Mil gracias otra vez por los reviwes y espero que les agradara el capitulo**

**Andree  
**


	8. Noticias, Noticias

**Noticias, Noticias**

**Bella POV**

Me revolví el cabello, revisando las múltiples facturas que encontré entre las cosas de Alice.

¿Noticias nuevas?

Cuando me canse de que Edward pernoctara en casa y que se viera como vampiro

-y es que con esas ojeras…-, además de la insistencia de Alice – que me hacía tener impulsos suicidas- y por sobre todo, esa mirada de Esme que me pidió… -sería mejor decir rogar- que me quedará en la casa de los Cullen, tuve que acceder al fin, y pensé de pronto en lo manipuladores que habían resultado los Cullen contra mi solita.

¿Más noticias?

…Renee… Renee quería visitarme en Forks ¡Oh mi Dios, en FORKS!

Pero si ella lo odiaba, y yo definitivamente no encontraba una forma de explicar los cuatro meses de embarazo que me cargaba. Podía ir a lo sencillo ¿No?

Claro, sonaba así:

-Hey, mamá, que bueno que vengas a verme, ¿Qué, mi "panzita"? Jo, es muy, muy, pero muy gracioso, yo fui, ella fue, y todos fuimos cuando… ¿paso?

No… No y definitivamente ¡No!

En cuanto a Charlie, bueno, fue -¿Cuál es la palabra?- ¿tenso?

Tenso se queda corto.

Las marcas de bala quedaron en el Volvo de Edward como recordatorio de que mi padre suele conservar un rifle de caza sobre la chimenea. Fue más o menos…

(Un mes atrás)

_Edward aparcó frente a la casa donde viví hasta que comencé la universidad. Me observe las manos, que me brillaban, perladas de sudor. Otro de los variados síntomas de un embarazo._

_Bajamos del auto a la vez, Edward con prisa para abrir mi puerta y yo con molestia, pues prefería decirle todo a Charlie hasta que tuviera a mi hijo en mis brazos. Le iba a ser más fácil de aceptar ¿O no? – _¡Digan si por Dios!_- finalmente nos tomamos de la mano y avanzamos hasta la puerta, Edward toco el timbre una sola vez. Se oyeron unos pasos y escuché la voz de mi padre al preguntarse quien podía ser, si ya ni su propia hija lo visitaba. Edward me miró de forma inquisitiva y noté mis mejillas arder de vergüenza. Gracias "pá"._

_Y al fin, Charlie abrió._

_-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí?- ni un solo "que gusto verte"… Charlie miró alternativamente a mí, a Edward y a mi "abultadita" figura._

_-Si, hola papá, yo también te he extrañado…-dije con ironía, pero la verdad es que papá se estaba poniendo de colores…verde, morado, rojo, granate… Y antes aun de que pudiéramos decir nada, Charlie dio un par de zancadas hasta la chimenea y solté a Edward._

_-¡CORRE!-exclamé. _

_Edward me miro una fracción de segundo hasta que oyó que Charlie cargaba el arma y…_

_Y yo me quede en el umbral de la puerta observando a mi padre disparar a Edward con la semi-automática hasta que se le acabaron las balas, eran solo un par de tiros, y uno dio en el Volvo plateado de Edward. _

_-¿Papá? _

_Charlie volteó a verme con la cara mucho más relajada y con una expresión de contrariedad._

_-¿Piensas dejar huérfano a mi bebé?-dije haciendo un pésimo puchero y una actuación bastante deplorable. Charlie bajo el arma y nos invitó a pasar a los tres. _

_Si, para aquellos que se lo pregunten, mi bebé contaba como otro, bueno, ¿tal vez dos y medio? Preparé un té para Edward y un café para mi papá. Yo no quería tomar nada que no fuera agua muy fría. _

_-¿Están casados?- preguntó Charlie._

_-No-respondimos a la vez._

_-¿Bella tú...ah…no?_

_-Pues, es muy curioso lo que pasó, señor Swan…-dijo Edward, que aun estaba bastante pálido._

_-Digamos que soy virgen papá- y esto si le sentó mal a Charlie, que primero se atragantó con el café y luego lo escupió._

_-¡¿Y eso que significa?!_

…

_-Oh…- Charlie estaba confundido, extrañado y de pronto afligido.- ¿Y ustedes, que?_

_Edward y yo nos miramos. Bueno, habíamos tenido una conversación sobre eso. Edward quería intentar rehacer su vida, y yo quería lograr que mi bebé de alguna forma tuviera una familia completa. No como yo, que había vivido casi toda mi vida lejos de mi papá. Así que podía decirse que…_

_-Tengo intenciones serias con su hija-dijo Edward. Tosí y un poco de agua me atragantó, y eso me estaba tomando por sorpresa a mí. _

Así que ahora era oficialmente la novia de Edward Cullen. Sentí a mi niñito patear y sonreí a mi pesar. No podía evitarlo, definitivamente su padre era encantador, y seguro mi pequeñín lo sería. Es más. Aunque yo quería saber que era mi hijo, niño o niña, Edward se negó a hacer el examen.

Y ahora venía Renee.

Decidí que iba a olvidarme de las facturas, es más, las incineraría en la chimenea frente a Rose y a Emmett, que probablemente bailaría frente a la chimenea, bueno solo Emmett. Pensé en Red, mi pobre San Bernardo, que bueno, no era tan pobre. El muy traidor había ido con Emmett apenas Edward se lo ordenó, era extraño como le obedecía cuando se trataba de mi seguridad. El resto del tiempo eran como Rusia y . **(N/a: referencia a la Guerra Fría)** Pero finalmente, mi perro me había abandonado y Alice que había comprado un chihuahua para Carl, compartía al pequeño animalito conmigo. Carl también estaba entusiasmado con su "primito" (otro partidario de que fuera niño, aun con las constantes negativas de Alice), ya que él quería tener un "alguien" con quien jugar.

Estaba rendida ante lo que me arrastraba.

Ya iba casi a la mitad de mi embarazo y todavía no sabía casi nada de mi "novio" y él tampoco de mí. Bueno, mentía, él sabia muchísimo de mí. Sabía todo de mamá, de Charlie, del bebé… ¡Del bebé! Y él (o ella) todavía ni nacía.

-¡Bella! Tienes visitas- la voz de soprano de Alice me llegó desde el pie de la escalera… ¿Visitas? Jake no era, aun estaba en la escuela… Así que…

-Bella ¿Querida estas arriba?

Era solo Renee.

-5…4…3…2…1…-

¡¡¡¡¡RENEE!!!!

**Edward POV**

Abrí la puerta del auto para la madre de Bella, que parecía ignorar absolutamente todo por medio de Bella o el Jefe Swan. Me estremecí de pensar que la madre de Bella se enojara con ella, la verdad no estaba preparado y esperaba con toda mi alma que no cargara un arma con ella. Y por todos los cielos, debía dejar de llamarla "madre de Bella" antes de empezar a decirle "señora Madre de Bella"…

Alice ya estaba en el pie de la escalera llamando a Bella, me estremecí involuntariamente mientras cargaba la maleta de Renne. ¡Cierto! Renee.

-Bella ¿Querida, estas arriba?

Y Bella acudió de inmediato, con cara de espanto.

-Mamá…Hola…

Bella bajo muy lentamente la escalera, como no queriendo llegar al final.

Cuando por fin llego…

-Cari…ño…

Renee miró de hito en hito a su hija con todo y sus cuatro meses de embarazo y se quedo indiscretamente boquiabierta.

-¡Oh por todos los…! ¡BELLA! -el tono de reproche en la voz de la madre de Bella me hizo querer taparme los oídos.

-Mamá…mami, puedo explicar esto, de verdad. ¡Lo juro!- Bella se veía algo…Estresada. Me apure a estar a su lado y puse expresión solemne.

-Señora…Renee… Podemos explicarlo de verdad.- no, en realidad no había manera de explicarlo de forma sencilla y con paciencia.

-Pues veras mamá…

* * *

**OMG!!!**

**Chicas como siento esta inmensa tardanza!**

**Los bloqueos son lo peor, el enemigo a destruir de un autor!**

**Estoy que me muero de vergüenza, a pesar de que he tenido tiempo, el bloquearme no me permitía escribir y hasta hoy actualizo, no hay justificación. **

**Espero continuar con su apoyo, que es lo que me ha sacado adelante, soy incapaz de dejar este fic, dado que no quiero defraudar a nadie. Se que este capitulo es corto, pero espero tener uno mas larguito la proxima vez.**

**Con cariño y disculpitas…**

**Andree.**


	9. Pros y Contras

**Pros y Contras**

**Edward POV**

Bella se sentó frente a su madre, que estaba como _loca_ y no en el sentido de loca por la decepción o acaso por que Bella le ocultó su embarazo durante casi cuatro meses. No.

Estaba _loca_ al estilo Alice Cullen. Alice y Renee estaban viendo los ultrasonidos de Bella, todos, los de los cuatro meses anteriores. Los ojos castaños de Bella recorrían como idos las paginas del álbum que Alice había adquirido especialmente para "la" bebé. Rosa y lleno de volantes y lazos rosas por todos lados.

Lo mejor era evadirme de la situación, seguro, pero lo correcto era ayudar a dar la explicación, aunque Alice ya lo hacía muy bien sin mi ayuda y eso para ser diseñadora grafica.

Ahora todos estaban ansiosos de ser doctores ¿No?

-Oh, cariño, podías habérmelo explicado antes, no hubiera dicho nada.-Renee tomaba las manos de Bella y sonreía cálidamente. – Además, Edward y tú hacen una excelente pareja.

Por primera vez en muchos años sentí arder mis mejillas de verdad.

-Mamá, por favor.- Bella tenía esa voz conciliadora de cuando trataba que Carl no hiciera un berrinche. Me lo pensé, la verdad era que Bella parecía controlar la situación. –Además, Edward se esta encargando de todo…

Parecía haber perdido el hilo de la conversación, para variar. Y es que…verdad o mentira, las mujeres se ven mucho más hermosas cuando están embarazadas, aunque la verdad, a Bella la había conocido así… Pero no podía ser parcial, ella se me hacía hermosa.

Aunque algunas cosas me inquietaban.

Por ejemplo, el hecho de que Sophia no hubiera hecho olas en el mar por el hecho de que Bella y yo fuéramos pareja.

En cuanto a algún otro asunto, todo estaba marchando de maravilla. La verdad nunca había sentido un felicidad tan…real, si, tan real, por lo que para mi NO tranquilidad, tal vez duraría poco tiempo.

**Sophia POV**

Arrojé la hoja, que previamente había hecho una pequeña y compacta bolita.

Llevaba semanas pensando en alguna manera simple y sencilla de fastidiar a Edward, al menos para hacerle la vida imposible, la verdad era que mi "ex" era difícil de encontrar cuando lo quería.

Después de la publicación de aquella revista, Edward había logrado que _Bella,_ eludiera las cámaras o cualquier otra cosa, pero según mis cálculos, ella debía ir por los cuatro o cinco meses de embarazo.

-Todo un primor- dije para mí con sarcasmo.

Más que dolerme el corazón o los sentimientos, me dolía el orgullo. Edward me había cambiado sin pensarlo por aquella muchachita que no tenía un ingreso propio tan siquiera. Era detestable.

No tenía ninguna cualidad extraordinaria, o algún talento reconocible a simple vista, excepto por el oportunismo.

Y Edward estaba embelesado con ella y "su bebé".

La idea de mi representante de contratar un investigador privado no estaba nada mal. Podía tener vigilado a Edward y así "llegar" a Bella.

Grandioso. Tomé mi teléfono móvil y marque a toda prisa. Tras un par de timbrazos contestaron.

-_Halo…_

-¿Lauren?

-_Sophi, ¡cariño!_- dijo Lauren, nasal y empalagosamente.

-Lauren por favor, tengo prisa.-exigí, la tenía de verdad.

-_Dime, Sophia, ¿en que puedo ayudar a esta famosa top model?_

-Necesito que busques a un investigador, uno privado, el mejor que tengas.

-_¿Investigador? ¿Me harás caso?_ _No puedo creerlo…_

-Por Dios, ¡solo búscalo!

-_Lo haré, cielo, por favor, deja de hacer bilis, te arrugaras de forma prematura…_-dijo, concediéndome lo que pedía.

-Claro- dije, mucho más calmada que antes.

-_¿Si es todo? Que creo que lo es, ciao linda._

-Ciao.

Colgué, bastante satisfecha del resultado de las cosas. Como mucho, cerca de las ocho de la noche, Lauren me llamaría de vuelta o enviaría un correo con los datos del investigador. Me recosté en el sofá, la sala se me hacía muy amplia desde que yo vivía sola en aquel departamento.

Lo único que no me molestaba era que Edward ya no estaba quejándose todo el tiempo de las fiestas o cócteles que solían dar tras los desfiles.

Me sentía emocionada por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Estaba barajando tantas posibilidades a la vez, me quede dormida pensando en ello.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, escuché pitar la maquina de fax.

Me levante eufórica y corrí hasta ella, arranque la hoja con información y la leí rápidamente.

_Thomas Dunham, Investigador Privado._

Y solo había un teléfono; perfecto. Y me pareció perfecto por que era misterioso.

**Bella POV**

Me levanté de la cama y lo primero que hice fue darme una larguísima ducha. La necesitaba. Renee estaba quedándose en mi casita, y a hoy por la tarde, Alice y mi adorada y despistada madre irían de compras. La razón, -¿Cómo adivinaron?- yo.

Al salir de la ducha, me cambie y me tomé todo mi tiempo desenredando mi cabello. No podía creer lo mucho que había crecido en casi tres meses. Al poco tiempo de que empecé a vivir en la casa de los Cullen, Edward y yo tuvimos un pequeño altercado debido a un tema que se me escapaba.

Tres días más tarde llegué a la casa con el cabello corto por encima del hombro, y ahora ya estaba cerca de media espalda.

Definitivamente yo estaba mal _fabricada_.

Mi pequeño hijo decidió no dejarme pensar eso, por que dio una patadita particularmente fuerte. Casi me doble.

-Eso no se hace- dije a la nada, tratando de que el bebé aprendiera modales…jaja…

-¿Con quien hablas?

Edward estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con cara de extrañeza y una expresión suspicaz en el fondo se sus ojos verdes.

-Con el bebé…

-Bella-dijo aprensivo- El bebé tal vez necesita mucho amor y escuchar la voz de sus padres, pero por favor, no lo empieces a educar aun, bueno... – se lo pensó- Mejor su edúcalo, tu madre, mi madre y Alice se encargaran de lo contrario.

-Ay, Edward, no me alientes…

Me abrazó y deposito un besito en mi frente y en mi mejilla. Para después susurrar a mi oído:

-Son un peligro…

(Un mes más tarde)

**Alice POV**

Me levanté con un grito y Jasper alterado, me abrazo.

Lo primero que hizo, fue preguntar con paciencia.

-¿Un sueño ó una visión?

-Visión…-contesté sin aliento.

Y que aterradora era. Escuchaba a Bella gritar, desesperada, y Edward se le acercaba, aterrado también…

Pero que era…

No era la primera vez que veía solo atisbos de futuro, pero pocas veces me parecían así de aterradores.

Traté de evadir un poco mis pensamientos anteriores y recordar que Bella estaba segura mientras estuviera en casa, con nosotros, y ahora con su madre aquí, al menos hasta que naciera la bebé.

-

Bella estaba desayunando, y Rose le platicaba algo mientras sostenía un papel, un sobre cerrado. Me imaginé de qué trataba. Emmett estaba afuera, revisando el Volvo de Edward, que al parecer tenía una fuga en el radiador que fue mal parchada desde la primera vez (consecuencia de una balacera, cortesía de Charlie Swan).

Al parecer el número de Cullen' s aumentaba alarmantemente, solo faltaba que mamá y papá nos salieran con la idea de un hermanito –jajaja… ¿ja?- ¡OH! Di una miradita en el futuro…Nada, ni un solo futuro plan para un hermanito… Ja.

**Rose POV**

Miré a Alice y sonreí, ahora sonreía por todo, estaba feliz. Después de mucho tiempo de matrimonio, por fin Emmett y yo íbamos a ser padres.

Esme y Carlisle ya lo sabían claro, Edward no estaba enterado por que llegamos mucho después que el se fuera a su turno en el hospital, y nos toco hablar con Bella, quien dijo que su madre había llegado el mes anterior. Al parecer Emmett y yo habíamos tenido mucha "tarea" y no en un buen sentido. Pero **la lista*** estaba completada.

Alice bajo y me abrazo, deseándome que fuera feliz. Ya no creía que pudiera serlo más.

Estaba segura que la escena, vista desde fuera, era la de tres grandes amigas, encarnadas claro en tres cuñadas. Nos estábamos divirtiendo cuando Emmett entró a la cocina y se robo el pan tostado de Alice.

Bella le dijo que aun había pan en la tostadora.

-Bueno, en ese caso, aun hay para Alice, XD- dijo Emmett, riendo mientras masticaba. Esperaba que mi hijo no hiciera algo semejante. Ahora si que todo iba en contra de lo que los demás pensaban, mi niño iba a ser un varón, tanto si Alice quería formar el ejercito de las compras, como si no.

**Investigador POV**

Observé con detenimiento a Edward Cullen. No parecía alguien muy fuera de lo común. Era alto, tenía un trabajo promedio, se conducía con discreción y al parecer los pacientes lo querían mucho.

Tomé algunas fotografías de él y su coche.

Más tarde lo seguí al salir del trabajo. Pasó sobre un río y continuó al norte, a las afueras del pueblo. Lo perdí de vista hasta que los árboles lo cubrieron.

Mi imaginación me llevaba a pensar en que el camino tomaba algunas que otras curvas y terminaba en la residencia Cullen.

Lo anoté todo.

Más tarde volvería.

* * *

**Mil disculpas!**

**Pero es que reprobé cálculo.** **XD**

**Y es en serio. Pero bueno**

**Espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo, no estaba tan inspirada por lo que es el duro fruto de mi trabajo y esfuerzo. TxT**

**En fin La Lista* es un one-shot que voy a escribir, sobre Emmett y Rose, la verdad va a ser súper cortito, por que trata de algunas cosas que tuvieron que hacer y a las que tuvieron que someterse para se papás, todo por recomendación de el malvado doctor (al que luego les mencionaré). **

**Espero lo disfruten… (mas vale que lo hagan XD)**

**Andree**


	10. La lista

**La lista**

**Rose POV**

Nos sentamos en el consultorio de la clínica. Carlisle nos había recomendado al ginecólogo con el que debíamos ir. El Dr. Laurie.

Me dio un escalofrió cuando lo vi entrar en el consultorio. El tipo era la encarnación de House (ya saben, ¡el de la televisión!). Emmett se quedó como imbécil – no es que lo sea-, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura. Nos presentamos.

-Si, ya se, leí el historial, que por cierto, esta largísimo, parece novela…- dijo el doctor, arrojando el historial a un cubo de basura. Nos quedamos boquiabiertos. – Ok, si quieren tener hijos, ¿por que no simplemente se acuestan cada noche y ya?

Sentí la sangre correr a mis mejillas y el calor abrazarme el cuerpo. ¿Como si no hiciéramos eso ya?

-Ese es el problema, mi "doc"- le dijo mi osito- Nos vamos a la cama cada noche sin "globito" y nada.

Laurie puso cara de asco y aburrimiento.

-Me imagino que lo que llamas "globito- dijo imitando el tono de Emm- es un PRESERVATIVO-recalcó.

-Si- dijo Emmett, perdiendo la paciencia. El calor empezó a bajarme. Pero empezó a subirme la ira.

El doctor rodó los ojos y pensó un momento. Tomó un pisapapeles y comenzó a anotar unas cosas con rapidez. Emmett y yo seguimos la pluma con la mirada con toda la rapidez que pudimos. La mirada del doctor nos perforó de nuevo.

Arrancó la hoja de color verde menta y nos la dio.

-Tienen que seguir las indicaciones de la lista, al menos 8 tienen que funcionar en algún momento, antes de intentar un método artificial. Espero que les vaya bien.

Salió sin decir nada más y nos dejo rodando allí solitos.

Emmett me miró y yo le devolví la mirada. Sus ojos negros parecían ir a salirse de sus cuencas.

- Ya se, es malévolo- le dije, creyendo comprender lo que pensaba.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Es tan genial como House! Yo lo admiro…

Le arrebate la lista y la leí.

-¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!

Se ve el hospital y la gente que camina fuera, voltea a ver….

El presidente Obama levanta la cabeza.

-¿Nadie escuchó algo?- Obama mira a uno de sus guardaespaldas.

-No, señor- y el tipo se acomoda los lentes.

* * *

-¿Cómo planea que hagamos eso?

Emmett me abrazo y dijo:

-Podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones, en serio Rose, tenemos como para vivir dos años sin trabajar y con todo el lujo…

-Pero…Pero… Dios, nunca haré esto- dije, señalando la octava opción de la lista.

-Vamos, cariño, no dijiste que lo sacrificarías todo por tener un lindo bebe ¿A que si?- Emmett puso su mejor cara de cachorro abandonado.

-No, ni pienses que va a funcionar conmigo…

Pero esos ojitos…

-No…-pero esta vez titubee.

De nuevo esos ojos…

-Ok… ¿Cuál es la primera?

**En un lugar caluroso y de preferencia excitante.**

Alice y Bella se fueron de compras. Pobre Bells.

Jasper esta con Edward en la cajita de cerillas que Bella llama casa, están pintando el cuarto de "la" bebé. Carl esta con ellos dos.

Emmett tomó su vieja llave, de cuando aun vivía en esta casa con sus padres. Estamos en julio y encendimos la chimenea. El doctor dijo caluroso ¿no?

Además, aunque los Hale-Cullen vivan en un barrio totalmente apartado de la civilización, no quiere decir que no hay algún idiota perdido que pase y vea cosas por error… Espero que no sea hoy.

-Ven corazón- dijo Emm, pero uso ese _tonito_…

Digamos que salte sobre él.

**Alice POV**

Me quedé helada, esa visión había llegado sin querer.

Pero se me ocurría algo realmente genial.

-Nos vamos Bella, pasará algo realmente grandiosos en un rato.

Bella suspiró con alivio, cosa que no me pasó por alto. Trate de ignorarlo.

Manejé a toda velocidad de regreso a casa, revisé la visión… Nada había cambiado.

Nos cargamos de las bolsas que habíamos comprado en Port Angels y entramos a la casa hablando sobre lo cansadas que estábamos.

Escuché claramente como tanto Rose como Emmett maldecían en voz alta, pero no lograron "cubrir" nada para cuando nosotras entramos a la sala.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Bella dejó caer todas sus bolsas al suelo, escuche algo quebrarse, pero esto valía la pena. -¿Qué hacen?

-Bells, Alie…. ¿Cómo están?

Emmett se levantó amablemente a tomar nuestras bolsas, pero hubiera preferido que no lo hiciera, Bella se cubrió los ojos. Y yo lo hubiera hecho, pero estaba disfrutando el chistecito.

Usé el tono más teatral que conocía y hablé.

-Emmett, Rose, ¿como pudieron hacer algo así? Esperen, no digan como, lo sé, pero ¿En esta casa? ¿Qué dirán Esme y Carlisle?...

-Ah…pues… -ninguno podía responder.

-¿No les dirás o si?- Jasper y Edward habían llegado, con Carl, a quien Edward le cubría los ojos.

**En un lugar **casi **público**

**Rose POV**

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?- pregunté consternada.

-Ni idea- contestó mi corpulento marido, mirando la lista, apenas habíamos seguido cinco indicaciones, y tuvimos problemas con Carlisle y Alice por eso, además del pequeño detalle de que ahora le debíamos un juego de sabanas a Bella. Su casa no había salido indemne.

Pero ya solo nos faltaban algunas cosas, lejos de estar aliviada, me ponía cada vez más ansiosa, y la verdad Edward no ayudaba.

Solo se burlaba de Emmett cada que él decía que iba a seguir aquellas estúpidas indicaciones.

-Rose, vamos al cine- dijo Emmett muy sonriente, supe que tramaba algo.

Pero lo deje hacer todo igual, hasta que no pusieron esa multa por 1500 dólares.

-Se acabo…-susurré, apenas salimos de la corte.

-¿Eh? ¿Que?- Emmett me miró extrañado.

-¡Se acabó! Iremos a un médico decente y nos atenderán con un grandioso y muy, pero muy caro tratamiento de fertilidad que con gusto pagaras- dije.

Emmett me miró seriamente (cosa que casi no podía creer) y me dijo:

-Bien, pero primero iremos a darle su merecido al doctor que nos dio _la lista_.

-Esa misma tarde, en el consultorio-

El doctor nos miró desconcertado.

Emmett dejó la lista en el escritorio y dijo:

-Nos hemos cansado de esta estúpida jugarreta, por favor, pónganos en lista para un tratamiento.

De forma extraña, el doctor tomó la hoja donde el mismo había escrito las indicaciones.

En pocos segundos, el muy maldito reía a carcajadas.

-He…he tenido pacientes…pero, ¡ustedes! No…no puedo- hacía una pausa cada vez que no podía contenerse- ¿Ustedes fueron tan idiotas para seguir todas las indicaciones de esta lista?

Emmett y yo nos miramos, aunque lo negáramos quedaríamos en evidencia, dado que habíamos marcado con una estrellita en rojo cada cosa que habíamos hecho.

-¡OH MI DIOS! ¡LO HICIERON! ¡DE VERDAD LO HICIERON!

**El saldo fue…**

-Lo siento mucho doctor, la verdad es que mi Rose no se pudo controlar- decía Emmett, totalmente avergonzado, pero el "doctor" se lo tenía merecido, claro que Carlisle estaba extremadamente molesto, le había dejado los ojos morados al buen "doc" y creo que le quebré una costilla, pero eso no pagaba el ridículo que habíamos hecho, agregado a los 1500 dólares que faltaban en nuestro bolsillo, bueno, la cartera de Emmett.

Aun así, un par de días después fui a la farmacia sin decírselo a Emm. Compré una pequeña prueba, solo para asegurarme de no pagar el tratamiento…Vamos a quien engaño…

Llegué todo lo rápido que pude a casa y me hice el pequeño test.

Aquellos diez minutos se me hicieron eternos…

Un corazoncito rosa!!! (=n/a; al menos la única prueba que yo he visto indicaba que el corazón rosa era positivo)

**

* * *

Aquí voy…1,2,3!**

**Actualice!!!!!!**

**I can't belive it!**

**Bueno, es debo una monumental explicacion, pero les digo, pase calculo! A que es genial…(al menos por mi)**

**Pero espero que les guste este pequeño descanso (tambien para mi)**

**Por los comentarios que recibi, es cierto, queria que la relacion se profundizara un poco después, pero ya no puedo esperar mas tampoco…nn**

**Veremos que sucederá con Sophia, la piedra del zapato de Ed y con Thomas (el chico detective) a ver que logra en su bitacora.**

**Besos y cuidense chicas. **


	11. A ciegas

**Explicaciones al final...**

**

* * *

A ciegas**

**Bella POV**

Estaba sola.

Sola en casa, por así decirlo.

La verdad es que Edward dormía en el piso superior, no es que fuera flojo, o que no tuviera motivo, vaya que lo tenía.

La noche anterior había sido un completo infierno, únicamente para él claro. Nuestro querido bebé había hecho de las suyas y yo desperté a medianoche con un hambre voraz.

El problema claro esta, no fue que me diera hambre, había comida en casa, el problema fue que yo no quería comer nada de eso.

Ahora la explicación.

¿Dónde se consigue comida tailandesa, italiana y japonesa a las tantas de la madrugada…En martes?

Ese era el problema.

Total que Edward fue –muy caballerosamente- a buscar lo que su hambriento bebé y yo pedíamos.

Alice se levantó también en medio del alboroto, ya que Edward se había ido y me dijo con expresión sombría.

-Te cansaras de esperar a Edward y comerás una manzana- y volvió a la cama.

Por lo tanto yo me quedé alejada del refrigerador y salvando la salida que había hecho dar a mi caballero de brillante pijama. (¿Qué? Usa una de seda)

Llegó casi tres horas más tarde, con todo lo que había pedido y se quedó viéndome hasta que me terminé todo.

Después ambos volvimos a la cama.

Y ahora yo estoy levantada de nuevo, al alba. Grandioso ¿No?

Mirando el esplendido cielo nublado –nótese el sarcasmo- me quedé absorta en un pensamiento.

El bebé iba a nacer pronto.

Y ni Edward ni yo habíamos tenido ciertamente el tiempo y las ganas de acercarnos el uno al otro. Aunque era principalmente mi problema, por que cada que yo lo veía, a él y su bellísimo rostro y sus grandiosos ojos verdes, sentía que mi corazón alcanzaba una taquicardia. Alice se burlaba de mí, diciendo que con toda esa sangre concentrada en mi rostro, mi bebé nacería pálido.

La ignoraba frecuentemente.

Rosalie hacía otro tanto. Como ambas estábamos embarazadas, no había manera de no contarnos cosas y demás anécdotas. Alice que ya había pasado por todo el proceso – y que no creo quisiera repetirlo- se regodeaba con nuestra ignorancia o excesiva sabiduría.

Así que ahora estaba embarazada, medio enamorada y levantada como si tuviera insomnio; conclusión, no hay que embarazarse de un desconocido, por guapo, gentil y caballeroso que este sea. Continúa siendo problemático.

Edward y yo estábamos avanzando a ciegas por el camino de la paternidad, aun teniendo personas a nuestro lado para orientarnos.

Escuche pasos por la escalera y un muy ojeroso Edward apareció a mi lado.

Me dio un beso en la frente y sentí arder mis mejillas.

-Hace un buen día hoy- dijo con sarcasmo, conociendo mi gusto por los días de sol.

-Si, casi me dan ganas de un poco de lasaña.

Me miró con pánico, aunque no duró mucho, y su expresión fue reemplazada por una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso si puedo conseguirlo en el supermercado- dijo con júbilo.

Me reí y su sonrisa desapareció de nuevo.

-Era mentira ¿Cierto?

-Una total mentira.- afirmé.

-Pensé que no eras buena mintiendo…-dijo en voz baja.

-Hay un motón de cosas que no sabes de mí- dije con un tono de presentador de noticias. Odiaba los presentadores de noticias…

Edward miró de forma meditabunda al jardín. Pareciera que estuviera esperando que un gnomo saliera de una madriguera, ¡por Dios! ¡Ni Harry Potter esperaría eso!

Bueno, tal vez. Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos sin sentido. Bueno, tienen sentido cuando un escultural, atractivo y caballeroso chico esta a tu lado. Pero todo lo bueno se viene abajo si ves tu propio vientre de casi ocho meses de embarazo.

Soy masoquista ¿No?

-Tal vez deberíamos hablar más sobre nosotros- aventuró Edward con un tono lúgubre.

Y me di cuenta que tenía toda la razón.

La mayor parte del tiempo nuestras mentes estaban ocupadas en el bebé.

El ultrasonido del mes, cualquier mareo, jaqueca o lo que fuera, era atendido con total celeridad y con sumo cuidado. Elegíamos ropa sin importar el lugar donde estuviéramos, ropa de bebé, muebles, aunque en realidad ya nos sobraban como para dos o tres años, y todo giraba en torno al bebé. Nunca había habido un momento solo para nosotros dos.

Era por eso que nos estábamos volviendo locos. Parecíamos un matrimonio de muchos años y no un par de desconocidos que se estaban convirtiendo padres por accidente.

Por accidente.

Bueno, más que ser un accidente, fue un grandísimo malentendido y una tremenda equivocación.

Sentí un pequeño pinchazo de dolor en la espalda, lo ignoré, se estaban volviendo cada vez más comunes. Eso si tienes en cuenta que de pesar cincuenta y tres kilos, subes hasta sesenta y tres. Soy una glotona sin medida. Me di una palmada en la frente.

Y fue seguida de otro pinchazo de dolor.

**Edward POV**

Eran casi las diez de la noche. Bella se había ido a la cama temprano esta noche. Cosa que no solía hacer con frecuencia. Generalmente, cuando Emmett y Rose estaban en casa, nos quedábamos jugando videojuegos cual niños pequeños hasta bien entrada la noche.

Pero esta vez no.

Debía aceptar que me preocupaba un tanto el aspecto de Bella, pero más pálida no podía ser ¿cierto?, o era solo mi imaginación. Probablemente.

-Hey, Ed, ya nos vamos, Rose y la bebé deben descansar.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿La? ¿Será una niña?- pregunté con desconcierto.

-Si, nos lo dijo el ginecólogo hace un par de días. Mamá se volvió loca cuando lo supo.

Lo abracé, después de todo mi hermano también merecía algo de apoyo, aunque claro, la situación era por mucho, más facil para él.

Nos despedimos frente a la puerta y finalmente me dijeron que le mandará recuerdos de su parte a Bella.

Subí las escaleras con pesadumbre. Y por primera vez en todo el día me pregunté donde demonios estaban Alice y Jasper. Lo ignoraba.

Entré a la habitación que compartía con Bella pero estaba vacía. Lo que no me pasó por alto, es que la cama estaba deshecha. Yo personalmente la había hecho por la mañana.

Encendí la luz de la habitación, no había nadie, comencé a asustarme.

La puerta del baño estaba cerrada, pero no oía absolutamente ningún ruido.

La abrí y sofoqué una exclamación de horror.

Bella estaba inconciente en el suelo.

* * *

**No tengo perdón...**

**Odio decir eso, suena funebre. Pero es la verdad. **

**Me he tardado meses en actualizar y les traigo un capitulo sumamente corto. **

**Lo único que puedo hacer, es disculparme (aunque no espero ser disculpada). **

**Debo decir que tenía la mente ocupada en un millón de cosas importantes, y lo creamos o no la crisis económica también nos afecta a los que no estamos directamente involucrados. No entraré en detalles, me imagino que cada uno tiene su manera de verlo.**

**Espero que reciban este capitulo igual de calidamente que los anteriores, lo hice con todo mi cariño, por que me prometí no abandonar esta historia y llegar hasta el final.**

**Con mis mas sinceras disculpas.**

**An  
**


	12. Y si saliera mal

Explicaciones..abajo

**

* * *

¿Y si saliera mal?**

(Días antes de los sucesos del anterior capitulo)

**Sophia POV**

Solté una risa despectiva al leer aquellos papeles que habían salido mientras limpiaba mi armario.

¿No era esto interesante?

Volví a reír y esta vez me costó detenerme.

Como iba a burlarme de Edward y esa estúpida mocosa que se había quedado con él, y que cara iban a poner ellos cuando supieran lo que les esperaba. Bueno, si es que se enteraban a tiempo.

Revise los papeles de nuevo.

Tenían la firma de Edward y el consentimiento de mi médico, más la firma de la insípida esa.

Eso significaba que ella renunciaba a todos los derechos sobre el bebé.

Debía entregármelo al nacer.

(Hoy)

**Edward POV**

Tomé la mano de Bella, mientras la miraba fijamente.

_Preeclampsia_

Carlisle estaba atónito debido al diagnostico, el mismo había monitoreado el embarazo de Bella desde el principio. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado por alto alguna subida en su presión, azúcar o cualquier cosa?

Habían programado una cesárea para mañana por la mañana, Bella no despertaría hasta después de la cirugía. Alrededor de dos horas más tarde, por eso de las once de la mañana.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello, tratando de recordar algo además del desmayo y la palidez de Bella, algo que tuviera que ver con lo que ahora pasaba, pero no había nada.

Ciertamente, Bella había estado pensativa por varios días y no quería hablar sobre ello. Decía que no ocurría nada en especial.

Pensó en Alice y en Esme, ellas habían entrado y salido de la casa todos los días desde hacía varios meses. Sabrían algo si hubiera ocurrido.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta con sigilo y en silencio y asomó por ella las puntas del cabello de Alice.

-Pasa-murmuré.

-Oh...Edward…

Se sentó a mi lado en el pequeño sofá de la habitación y tomo mi mano libre.

-Ya sé que le ocurre a Bella- susurró, llena de angustia.

-¿Qué?-pregunté con desesperación, mientras ella me miraba con sus dulces ojos llenos de tristeza.

-Vi algo… Sobre Bella y la bebé, y Sophia.

¿Sophia? ¡Ni siquiera la recordaba con claridad!

Dejé que Alice continuara.

-Recuerdas cuando ocurrió todo esto ¿No es así?-dijo, mientras yo asentía- Bueno, Sophia conservó todos los papeles de la inseminación artificial. Y hace poco rato, tuve una visión. Sophia se llevará a mi sobrina si no hablas con un abogado ahora-me dijo, finalmente.

-Pero que… ¿Qué tiene que ver Bella aquí?- dije sin comprender.

-Hay otra cosa Edward, algo que no le dije ni a Jasper, porque pensé que no tenía importancia. Un hombre fue a casa hace unos días a ver a Bella. Platicaron un rato y luego Bella lo despidió, parecía muy pensativa. Lo investigue según el nombre que me dijo. Es un investigador privado, llamé a su oficina y me contestó su secretaria. Ella dijo que tenía un trabajo para una mujer famosa, una modelo.

Comencé a atar cabos. Era fácil ahora que sabía lo que había pasado.

Nos iban a quitar a nuestra hija, y yo por supuesto no iba a permitírselo a nadie.

Ni aunque hubiera amado a ese despreciable alguien.

**Carlisle POV**

Me lavé lo mejor que pude, como era mi costumbre. Iba a asistir en el parto de Bella.

Aun no sabía cómo decirle a Edward las múltiples complicaciones que Bella estaba experimentando, pero estaba seguro que mi hijo ya lo entendía.

Entré al quirófano, Bella ya estaba allí, despierta, el doctor había decidido despertarla, porque sería lo más prudente, dado que no sabíamos quien sobreviviría, ella o su hija.

Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de sacar las ideas fúnebres de mi cabeza, Bella un tenía mucho que hacer, por ejemplo, educar a mi nieta, vivir al lado de mi hijo. Tenía que ser feliz.

**Bella POV**

Estaba aletargada, acababa de abrir los ojos y apenas sentía unos ligeros pinchazos, además de un espantoso mareo y la sensación de vomito en la garganta, que obviamente estaba vacía. Levanté un poco la cabeza y miré a un asombrado Edward entrar al quirófano, que yo supiera, él no podía estar allí. Era una cirugía.

Pero ahora no me importaba.

Edward se acercó a mí y tomo mis manos entre las suyas, sonreí. No sentía a nadie alrededor, solo estábamos nosotros dos.

Pero mi sonrisa se desvaneció cuando un agudo dolor me hizo cerrar los ojos.

Dolor.

Dolor y sus manos sosteniendo una de las mías era todo lo que podía sentir en aquel momento.

Pero, cuando el dolor significa conseguir o llegar hasta aquello que más amas es algo que soportas con alegría.

Justo en aquel momento, estaba sintiendo esa clase de dolor. Un dolor terrible y maravilloso a la vez.

Un dolor que no solo yo sufría. Aquellos ojos verde esmeralda transmitían parte de su sufrimiento hacía mí y de vuelta.

Un grito desgarrado y finalmente ahogado escapo de mi garganta y el sonido más hermoso del mundo llegó a mis oídos. Un llanto.

Después, todo se desvaneció.

**Edward POV**

-Saquen a Edward de aquí- dijo mi padre, mientras tomaba a la diminuto bebé en sus manos y la pasaba a una de las enfermeras, apenas la alcancé a ver de lejos. Y finalmente llegó a mí el sonido del monitor cardiaco, un infinito y agudo pitido. Me quedé helado en el pasillo, esperando noticias de ambas, que no llegaban.

**Carlisle POV**

Los pediatras se encargaron de la niña de inmediato, en tanto el ginecólogo detenía una hemorragia y yo intubaba a Bella, revivirla fue toda una hazaña. La nena estaba perfectamente, no como nosotros, que nos deleitábamos y torturábamos con su agudo llanto.

Finalmente llevaron a Bella a terapia intensiva. Me preguntaba si podría llevar a Edward a verla, pero ahora mismo era crítico y mi hijo no era razonable al molestarse o preocuparse.

Ahora lo más importante era que la familia estuviera bien enterada, y sobre todo no preocuparlos mucho sobre el estado de la niña que estaba perfectamente.

**Edward POV**

Mamá iba y venía junto con Alice, mientras Rose y Emmett estaban sentados a mi lado.

Jasper se había quedado en casa con Carl y Alice había prometido llamarle más tarde.

Me sentía completamente fuera de lugar en la situación, yo debía estar con mi esposa, no sentado en la sala de espera.

Rose estaba callada, mientras que Emmett la mantenía abrazada. Ambos tenían una mano sobre el vientre de Rosalie, mientras yo no sabía a dónde mirar.

Mi padre vino después de una larguísima hora de espera.

Me levanté automáticamente y Emmett también.

-La niña está perfectamente, la llevaron a los cuneros hace unos minutos, no tiene ningún tipo de defecto…Pero Bella

**Sophia POV**

Sonó mi teléfono y sonreí. Debía ser hora. Conteste.

Y una sonrisa aun más grande ocupó mi rostro.

* * *

**Deben poder quejarse mucho de mi tardanza en actualizar, pero la verdad es que me paso algo horrible, mi hermana borro todos mis archivos del disco donde los tenia y fueron irrecuperables. **

**Por el momento espero que disfruten de este capitulo, que yo personalmente disfrute al escribir.**

**Deseo que estén bien y saben que cualquier comentario es agradecido y bien recibido.**

**An. **


	13. Reneesme

**Reneesme**

**Edward POV**

Puse una mano en el cristal que me separaba de mi hija.

Era una niña hermosa.

Tenía el cabello de color cobrizo, como el mío, aunque claro, sus ojitos aun no estaban abiertos. Me moría por saber si eran como los de Bella.

Bella…

Mi mente viajo hacía ella de forma inmediata.

Bella, la persona que había cambiado tantas cosas en su vida solo por mí, por nosotros. Me di cuenta que la sentía totalmente mía, y recordé que incluso la había pensado mi esposa. Así de apegado estaba a ella.

Mi padre había dicho que ella estaría en observación por lo menos la próxima semana completa.

Había sufrido un paro cardio-respiratorio durante el alumbramiento de nuestra hija.

_Nuestra hija_.

Escuché pasos, pero continúe absorto en la pequeña que estaba en la cuna, mirando su brazalete de papel. _Reneesme Cullen_.

-Es bella ¿No es así?

Increíblemente sorprendido, pero no en forma grata, me di la vuelta por completo, queriendo proteger a Reneesme de la propietaria de aquella voz.

Sophia estaba parada frente a mí, vestida como siempre, con estilo y extravagancia. Sus despiadados ojos verde pálido veían por encima de mi hombro con escrutinio, a pesar de que ella era varios centímetros más baja que yo, incluso en tacones altos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sophia?-pregunté ácidamente, con ninguna educación y con ganas de sacarla a rastras de allí.

-Vine por mi hija, creo que resulta evidente.- dijo con falsa inocencia.

-Reneesme no es tu hija.-le dije de forma aun más impaciente.

-Claro que sí, yo pague por ella, me costó bastante.

-Usaste **mi** dinero, Sophia- era yo, o su nombre realmente me causaba nauseas.

Sonrió.

-Bueno, si ¿Y qué?-tomó algo de su bolso, un folder- Bella firmo todo tipo de autorizaciones antes de saber si quiera si el procedimiento funcionaría, no sé qué uso Aaron con ella pero funcionó.

_Aaron_

¡Aaron!

Era el hermano menor de Sophia, el que había estudiado Ginecología y Obstetricia. De haber podido, probablemente me habría golpeado a mí mismo. Kevin (el primer ginecólogo de Bella) tomo una incapacidad indefinida sin goce de sueldo por el embarazo de su esposa.

Por eso Sophia conocía todos los detalles del embarazo de Bella.

Aaron Michells.

Bueno, no era estrictamente hermano de Sophia, solo eran medios hermanos por parte de madre y Sophia era mayor, del primer matrimonio, pero solo había congeniado con Aaron, de todos sus hermanos, solo con él.

Y él incondicionalmente había cedido ante la única hermana que parecía ponerle atención.

-Increíble ¿verdad?- susurró Sophia- Él me lo dijo por accidente, y bueno, te imaginaras, además, seguro te estás preguntando como conseguí la firma de Bella… ¿No?

Asentí, justo acababa de pensar eso y ella iba a darme la respuesta, mejor conseguirla, Sophia parecía haberlo planeado todo con cuidado, excepto por algunos detalles.

Sonrió despiadadamente.

-Aaron metió la Sesión de Derechos entre una de las formas de laboratorio de Bella, y ella firmo, aunque para lo inteligente que parece, no iba realmente concentrada, verdad.

Sentí como empezaba a marearme, y toda la educación de la que era capaz desapareció; todas las veces que Carlisle me había dicho que las mujeres eran criaturas frágiles y buenas desapareció, incluso la clausula de "A la mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa"… Me lo pensé ¿Y le puedo dar con la maceta?

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Sophia, ¿no crees que ya has hecho suficiente daño?-pregunté, recuperando mi autocontrol y tranquilidad. No iba a mostrarle mi debilidad, al menos no tan evidentemente.- Si no fuera por ti, Bella tendría la vida normal de cualquier chica.

Se rió, se carcajeo de lo que decía hasta que lágrimas de risa rodaron por sus mejillas.

Traté con toda discreción de no mostrarme terriblemente molesto, pero me fue difícil.

-Edward, sigues, sigues tan egoísta como siempre.-volvió a reír- De haberlo querido, la hubieras podido obligar a tener un aborto. Pero tu egoísmo te ha ganado completamente, ¿Acaso no lo vez? Es tu culpa que ella este en una cama de hospital, enferma, casi moribunda ¿Sabes por qué? Porque la obligaste, sin darte cuenta, a quedarse con tu hija dentro de ella. –Hizo una pausa de unos segundos, sigo pensando que lo hizo para darle dramatismo a sus palabras- Eres un monstruo tanto como yo lo soy, y por supuesto que me quedaré con esa niña.

(Días más tarde)

**Bella POV**

No abrí los ojos, el lugar donde estaba se encontraba tan iluminado, que seguro el dolor al abrirlos me haría gritar, aunque dudo que el grito se escuchase, sentía un tubo en la garganta.

Traté de mover mi mano derecha para hacerle sombra a mis ojos. No pude, la mano me pesaba como de hierro. Escuché unos pasos rápidos y una mano fresca y pequeña se puso sobre mi frente, tapando la luz a mis ojos.

-Ábrelos, Bella- me dijo Alice, emocionada hasta el punto de ebullición. Y lo hice, me moría de ganas por hacerlo. – Al fin.

Su tono de alivio me hizo sentir bienvenida.

Pero hubiera querido que otras manos me cubriesen de esa agresiva luz blanca.

Alice pareció leer mi expresión y sonrió.

-Edward no ha llegado aun, pero lo hará. Mi sobrina no lo ha dejado en paz, es todo.

Miré a Alice con algo de confusión y luego comprendí. Estaba hablando de mi bebé, de Reneesme.

-Es hermosa, todos la adoran, papá, mamá, Charlie, Renee y claro, su tía favorita, Alice. Edward esta embebidamente idiota con ella. Se parece mucho a ti, aunque tiene la nariz de Edward.

Sonreí involuntariamente, que bueno era que la entendieran a una sin necesidad de formular las preguntas primero.

Alice se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomó mi mano.

-Me alegra mucho que por fin despiertes, papá creía que algo había ido mal. Pero ya veo que no, sigues como siempre, solo desarreglada…-cuando no terminó de articular la frase me preocupe.

Alice se dio vuelta y pude ver un bolso de tamaño gigantesco, o mínimo como para meter un cadáver pequeño dentro. La sola idea me dio escalofríos. Porque dentro de esa bolsa no había tal cadáver, de seguro había…

-No sabía cual traer, por eso decidí que L'Oreal era perfecto ¿No? Traje de todo y lo más importante, una bata de hospital con estilo.-una bata de color azul gris surgió del bolso de la muerte y pude sentir como mis músculos se movían para formar una mueca.

-No pongas esa cara, tu hija no vendrá a verte despeinada y en fachas-me reprochó.

-Tiene unos días de nacida, no me verá hasta que cumpla tres meses.-refuté.

-No importa, Edward que si puede ver no tiene la culpa-dijo, dando en el clavo, por lo que tuve que aceptar someterme a su transformación.

Alice me dio el espejo y me miré en el.

Definitivamente cada que hacía eso, yo nacía de nuevo, bueno, no tan radicalmente, pero más o menos.

Mi cabello estaba casi limpio y muy sedoso, además de brillante, no sé qué uso Alice, pero me gustaba.

No me había maquillado, pero limpió mi rostro, y salvo por las ojeras, lucía casi bien. ¿Acaso no podía ser siempre así? Solo un rostro limpio y sin maquillaje. Creo que si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, Alice me hubiera cortado la manguera de oxigeno.

-¿Cuándo vendrán?

Alice me miró.

-Seguro ya viene, lo que pasa es que tienes las visitas restringidas, Rose descubrió a alguien espiando la casa hace un par de días, así que papá ordenó restringir tus visitas.

Las palabras "alguien espiando" me recordaron la razón primordial de que yo estuviera en el hospital, antes de que el embarazo llegara a término completo.

Sabía que Alice estaba mirándome, pero trate de conservar la calma, después de todo, iba a ver a mi bebé y por fin podría tenerla entre mis brazos, como había soñado desde que supe que la esperaba, aun cuando deseaba que fuera un niño a veces.

Giraron el pomo de la puerta y me estremecí de nervios maternales y algo más.

Y entonces entraron.

Edward y Reneesme.

Y se veían tan bien los dos.

Edward llevaba a mi niña en los brazos, ella parecía tan pequeñita…Era pequeñita. Me incorpore para verla mejor. Tenía un bello tono de piel, algo durazno con un leve matiz rosado en sus mejillas, un tanto de cabello de color cobrizo en la cabecita. Aun no había abierto los ojitos, pero se movía con incomodidad.

-Tuve que sobornar a la enfermera-aceptó Edward- O de lo contrario te la hubiera traído ella. Mejor yo ¿No creen?

Alice se rió.

-Yo no creo nada- y se fue sin el más mínimo tacto. Sentí que la sangre se aglomeraba en mis mejillas y el frío que sentía se me quito de pronto.

Edward desvió un poco la mirada.

-¿Quieres cargarla?

Claro que quería cargarla. Sobre todo si aquellas palabras venían de mi príncipe de ojos verdes. Asentí con energía y Edward me sonrió con la naturalidad de siempre.

Se sentó a mi lado y me acercó a Reneesme. Extendí los brazos para tomarla y lo hice.

Mi pequeña hija encajaba perfectamente en mis brazos, era como si la hubieran hecho a molde y medida para mí.

Edward nos miró a ambas con una mirada que no pude interpretar, y eso que creía conocerle bastante a fondo.

**Edward POV**

Bella tenía una expresión que me enterneció hasta lo más profundo.

Sus ojos tenían una mirada que jamás creí poder ver en alguien además de Alice y Esme.

Estaba mucho más hermosa que antes, más que nunca.

Y de pronto, cosa que aun hoy me sorprende, solté unas palabras sin pensar.

-¿Te casarías conmigo, Bella?

* * *

Dedicado a Liduvina (Me motivaste muchisimo, gracias, especial para ti)

**Por favor... no me manden a la guillotina.**

**Ahora si que cuanto retraso.**

**Me siento avergonzada de mi misa, pero el bloqueo de escritor no me permitía avanzar mucho, y la verdad que este capitulo no esta tan largo.**

**Pero si hay un monton de cosas importantes.**

**Aun quedan cosas sin revelar y muchos problemas por resolver.**

**¿Les quitaran a Reneesme?**

**¿Que hay detras de la maldad de Sophia?**

**¿Cual es la profesión de Esme?**

**Todo eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo.**

**An  
**


	14. La vida de los Cullen

**Capítulo 14**

**Edward POV**

Normalmente cualquier padre tiene a sus hijos como perfectos y los pone por encima de los progresos de cualquier niño. En mi caso no hay excepción.

Ahora que Bella y yo estábamos casados era muchísimo más fácil llevar el juicio para conservar la guarda y custodia de nuestra Reneesmé.

Los padres de Bella habían estado presentes y la ceremonia había sido algo intimó y personal.

Reneesmé había sido el centro de atención de todas maneras.

Nuestra nena era un eterno baúl de sorpresas, siempre haciendo algo nuevo para sorprendernos con sus prodigiosos progresos.

Con solo cuatro meses de vida, ella era el centro de nuestro universo.

Bella no quería separarse mucho de ella y yo era otro tanto.

Ellas ya eran mi todo.

**Bella POV**

Edward estaba enamorado, totalmente perdido por los rizos cobrizos, los ojos color chocolate y los hoyuelos que surgían con las risas, que estaban tan prontas a surgir en los labios de nuestra nena.

Yo también estaba enamorada.

Reneesmé ocupaba mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, a veces más tiempo que su padre.

Era una niña inteligente, inquieta y siempre parecía tener una sonrisa para alguien de la familia.

Pero había otro hombre que ensombrecía la felicidad de Edward en aquellos momentos, haciendo que sus sonrisas fallaran cuando estaba con Reneesmé.

Charlie.

Charlie se tomó mi embarazo y posterior matrimonio mucho mejor una vez que vio a su nieta.

Reneesmé había abierto los ojos para Edward, yo había podido amamantarla, pero la primera sonrisa de mi hija había sido y sería para siempre de Charlie.

Edward amaba a nuestra hija, y Reneesmé lo amaba también, pero nuestra linda niña prefería mil veces a mi padre que al suyo.

Y Charlie estaba encantado, tanto que a veces era imposible sacarlo de casa por la noche, y siempre coaccionándolo con la idea de que Sue podría pensar que le estaba siendo infiel.

Los fines de semana eran días extremadamente felices para todos.

En esos días, íbamos a la gran casa de los Cullen y pasábamos allí horas.

Esos días Rosalie estaba enorme (su hija estaba pronta a nacer), pero siempre pedía poder abrazar a Reneesmé.

Carl se había tomado las cosas un poco más a pecho, siendo que era el único nieto hasta el momento, había sido el centro de atención de todos hasta el nacimiento de Reneesmé. No habíamos dejado de quererlo en lo más mínimo, y su madre aun lo vestía para un desfile de moda cada día.

Pero a Carl no le gustaba tanto su prima.

Jasper decía que debíamos darle tiempo, que una vez que Reneesmé fuera mayor, Carl jugaría con ella felizmente, que resultaba normal que fuera un poco celoso.

Sonreí al pensar en eso, mientras veía a Reneesmé jugar con las cucharitas de colores que Edward había adquirido ara que le empezáramos a dar cereales. Nuestra pequeña adoraba los vivos colores de las cucharas y tomaba una y luego otra, las soltaba y esperaba a que yo las tomara y las pusiera frente a ella de nuevo, sonriendo si yo fruncía el ceño.

Llamaron a la puerta. Deje las cucharas junto a la sillita de comer de Reneesmé y fui a abrir.

"¡Bells!"

"¡Oh por Dios, Jake!"

Jacob tenía sus brazos fuertemente enlazados alrededor de mí, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Mi Jacob seguía estando allí, siendo el mismo chico de siempre, con su aroma a madera húmeda y limpia y suave colonia, además de su propia fragancia.

"Ya no estás tan enorme Bella." Me notificó, como si yo no me diera cuenta de que había bajado de peso.

De todas formas sonreí.

"Te cortaste el cabello."

"Oh, eso, me dieron trabajo cuando lo hice…" dijo con una expresión taciturna.

Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando un chillido llegó a nuestros oídos desde el comedor.

Reneesmé quería atención.

Ambos fuimos al comedor y vimos que mi nena de rizos cobrizos había decidido hacerse un sombrero de papilla, y también una mascarilla.

Jacob tenía una expresión de niño perdido que no era capaz de esconder, como si nunca en la vida hubiera visto un bebe.

Yo por mi parte me acerque a mi hija, la saque de su silla y la llevé al fregadero. Abrí el agua caliente y fría, hasta dejar una suave temperatura, ni helada ni salida del infierno.

"Jake, en el cuarto pequeño frente a mi habitación hay una gaveta con ropa para Reneesmé, trae uno como este." Señale su vestido, luego la camisetita y finalmente, el pañal. Jake asintió como hipnotizado y se alejó por el pasillo.

Desvestí a mi pequeña con cuidado, era una bendición que ya pudiera detener su cabecita sola, así era más fácil vestirla, sentarla y darle de comer.

Una vez que quité la papilla pegajosa del cabello de mi hija, ella fue toda sonrisa de nuevo. Sus ojos chocolate estaban fijos en los míos con la pregunta reflejada en ellos.

"Es tu tío Jacob." Le dije, mirando al pasillo, mientras escuchaba el ruido de los cajones que hacía la gaveta. "Es un amigo de mami."

Reneesmé sonrió tranquila y me dijo "agu" en aprobación.

Jake llevó el conjunto menos combinado que yo pudiera imaginar, algo que habría hecho a Alice apretar las quijadas hasta que se le rompieran las muelas.

Un over-all rosa con florecitas bordadas y una camisetita naranja chillón (regalo de mi madre).

De todas formas, sequé a Reneesmé y le puse la ropa, pensando que debería tomarle una fotografía.

Mi pequeña estaba feliz de ser abrazada, pero miraba insistentemente a Jacob, que parecía hipnotizado por los ojos de Reneesmé.

"¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?" preguntó.

No se lo había dicho, realmente.

"Se llama Reneesmé."

A Jacob se le olvido por completo su hipnosis, y sus ojos se pusieron fijos en mí de inmediato.

"¿Qué padres malvados llaman así a su hija?" dijo, en verdadero choque, luego mirando a mi hija con pena. Reneesmé extendió sus brazos hacía Jacob y él la tomó de los míos sin mucho esfuerzo.

"Cuando seas mayor espero que les hagas pasar un infierno por eso, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo con voz gentil, mirando a mi linda bebe.

Reneesmé sonrió y le contestó a Jake con uno de sus bonitos y armoniosos ruidos de niño pequeño, Jacob le sonrió con aprobación.

"Y luego, cuando seas adolescente, te mostraré los álbumes de la preparatoria de tu madre."

Enrojecí de inmediato y fruncí el ceño.

"No te atreverías." Amenacé.

"Oh, claro que sí, tú le pusiste ese horrible nombre s tu pequeña pobre hija." Dijo él, hablando a la defensiva. "Ella necesitara algo de que reírse."

"Reneesmé no es un nombre feo." Rebatí.

Jacob me dio una de sus miradas, una de esas miradas de no me trago tus cuentos.

"Allison no es un nombre feo, Anna no es un nombre feo, incluso Rose, no son nombres feos, pero quien llama así a su hija. ¿Reneesmé?" Pareció pensarlo por unos segundos.

"Reneesmé…Rene…Esme…Hum… ¿Nessie?" preguntó al fin, saboreando la palabra un poco. "¿Tu que dices ricitos? ¿Te gusta, Nessie?"

Y Reneesmé contestó echando los brazos al cuello de Jacob, mientras yo refunfuñaba y deseaba asesinarlo.

**Edward POV**

El teléfono sonó por primera vez en el día, mientras yo estaba entre un paciente y otro, tratando de no ver la adorable fotografía de Bella y Reneesmé que había sobre mi escritorio.

Contesté de inmediato.

"¿Diga?" pregunté.

"Doctor Cullen, su madre está en la línea uno." Dijo mi secretaria, con un aire de aburrimiento.

"Gracias, tomaré la llamada."

Pulse el botón de la línea uno y volví a preguntar:

"¿Diga?"

"Edward, cariño, tengo buenas noticias." Suspiré relajado al escuchar la voz de mi madre decir eso. Buenas noticias para ella significaban buenas noticias para todos nosotros.

"Dime mamá, no puedo esperar." La incité.

Escuche una risita satisfecha del otro lado de la línea y sonreí para mí.

"Tienen audiencia el jueves, pero estoy casi segura que la custodia es suya." Dijo Esme, con el orgullo a rebosar por su nieta, su hijo y su nuera.

No pude evitar suspirar, el alivio era demasiado para guardar el aire en mis pulmones.

"Gracias mamá."

Sophia POV

Sabía que las cosas no me iban a ser fáciles, pero mis límites estaban algo cerca.

Edward estaba casado con la encantadora pueblerina y lo más seguro es que se quedaran con la custodia de la pequeña mocosa.

El enojo ya no es importante, perdí el entusiasmo por eso hace mucho.

Después de todo este tiempo, ya con la cabeza bien fría, mis pensamientos están dirigidos a la venganza.

Y no creo que eso vaya a gustarle a Edward o Bella.

**Después de un largo tiempo, vuelvo a la superficie.**

**1. Esto es en parte disculpa y explicación; tuve un bloqueo terrible con la historia y me planteé seriamente el borrarla. Entonces, mi hermana me dio un hermoso regalo (dígase mi bello sobrino) y ver sus progresos constantes me devolvió la inspiración. **

**2. Los capítulos van a ser un tanto más cortos, pero espero que eso sea proporcional a la prontitud en las actualizaciones, siempre dependiendo de mi trabajo y escuela. **

**3. Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes, créanme, fueron una parte importante para volver. **


End file.
